Your Life Could End Up Changing (REWRITE)
by Annibelle White
Summary: So, I re-read my stuff a lot. And when I was reading this one the most recent time, I suddenly started to rewrite it. I'm sorry. Don't hate me? Anyway, Elphie and Fiyero have a drunken encounter and face the consequences. Their feelings for one another come to light. Fiyero wants her. She's confused. And so the story begins...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Avaric had stolen multiple bottles of wine, and the group was already on the third one. Elphaba had surprised herself by actually drinking some. It wasn't like she hadn't had wine before. After all, they did use it during Unionist ceremonies, although that had only been a drop or two. She tried to keep herself steady as she walked in the back of the group with Fiyero, making jokes about their sciences instructor. At one point she tripped and fell. Fiyero, gentleman that he was, grasped her arm and helped her up. "Are you okay, Elphaba?"

Elphaba dusted off her dress and leaned on Fiyero ever so slightly. "I am fine. Thank you, Fiyero." She looked at the fading backs of their friends who had continued on across the quad without them, not having noticed her fall. "Curses! We'll have to run to catch up with them!"

Fiyero still had her wrist. "I don't think either of us is in a state to run."

Elphaba glanced down at herself. "You're probably right."

He smiled at her. "I don't want to stop talking with you, though. I feel like… like if we stop talking now, we'll never talk like this again."

She flushed. "I don't want to stop talking with you, either." Elphaba felt uninhibited. Calm. As though, for once, her thoughts weren't racing in hundreds of different directions, making her question everything she said or did.

"Then why don't we go back to my dorm? I don't have a roommate. We can talk all we want."

"Why not?" Elphaba didn't quite know what made her say that, but she knew she wanted to go back to his room with him. It was just not normal for her to allow herself. She shook her head to quell her doubts.

"And Avaric isn't the only one good at sneaking wine out of the cafe…" Fiyero reached into his knapsack and grabbed a bottle, grinning. "We can continue our refreshments!"

"Perfect!" She realized he was still grasping her wrist. But she did not pull away as he led her to his room on the first floor of Three Queens. He was in a corner suite right next to the door. "You really don't have a roommate?" Elphaba looked around the room. There was only one bed, slightly larger than the beds the girls had at Crage.

"The benefits of being Vinkun royalty, I guess." Fiyero dug through a trunk and pulled out some wooden cups. He put them both on the desk and poured a generous helping of the sweet red wine into each. Then he picked up one and tipped it slightly towards her after sitting on his bed. "Cheers?"

"Cheers!" Elphaba sat down on his desk chair, picked up the other glass and clinked it with his, taking a big gulp, more than was probably ladylike. Much more.

Within an hour, the bottle was empty and they were both sitting on his bed, their legs touching beneath their clothes. Elphaba couldn't recall when she'd moved. Fiyero cupped her cheek. "I never knew we were so similar."

Elphaba's face grew hot, but she smiled. "I didn't know, either. I've so enjoyed talking with you."

And then he kissed her. Gentle sensations shivered down her body and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed her back on the bed. She whimpered softly as her body hit the mattress, sinking in comfortably. And when, minutes later, he began to undo her dress, she wiggled out of it happily, assisting him in unbuttoning his clothes. There was no denying what would come next as they finished undressing each other. Their eyes met as he slipped inside of her and they slid into a deep, untamed drunken bliss.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

When she awoke the next morning, she knew something wasn't right before she even sat up. It was too bright. The windows in her dorm faced sunset, not the sunrise, so they never got much light in the morning. And her mattress was much stiffer than the one she was currently lying on. Not to mention the soreness she felt between her legs. That certainly wasn't normal. It felt like… like it did when she walked too much and her calves ached the next day. The last discovery she made was that she wasn't alone in the bed. "Oh, sweet Oz," she gasped.

Fiyero woke at that, squinting in the sunlight. His eyes landed on her. "Elphaba?"

"I'm dreaming," she told herself. "This is not happening."

Fiyero held his head tenderly as he sat up. "My head hurts."

Hers did, too. "How much did we drink last night, Fiyero?" She glanced at the empty bottle on the desk. "Oh, my father is going to kill me. Glinda is going to kill me. Morrible is going to kill me. Kumbrica's arse, I might kill myself. What did we _do_?"

He looked at her sheepishly. "You're naked. I'm naked. And you're in my bed. I hate to say it, Elphaba, but…"

"Do you remember anything? Because I don't. Are we absolutely sure?"

"I actually don't remember much. Just when we left the group. And then I think we started walking over here. But do the math, Elphaba. It certainly looks like it."

"Oh, no, no, no, no! I would not! I would never." Elphaba leapt out of the bed, and as she did, the covers fell back revealing several small drops of blood on Fiyero's beige sheets.

"That wasn't there before…"

"That would be me." Elphaba swallowed hard and spoke slowly, feeling the realization that this was real hit her. "I read girls bleed the first time."

"That was your first…?"

Elphaba nodded slowly. "And you?"

"I've never… well, I guess now I have. But…" Fiyero slumped back in the bed. "I… I'm sorry, Elphaba. This is no way for anyone to have their first time."

"It was yours, too!" A thought suddenly dawned on her. "Fiyero, you're married! How…?"

"I'm not to even meet her until I finish school, really."

"You're still arranged to be _married_. And we just had sex! This is not good. This is worse than not good. This is a nightmare."

But Fiyero seemed so calm. "Relax. This isn't the end of the world. I mean, it's not the greatest thing ever, but it could be worse."

"How?"

"I could be Avaric."

Elphaba surprised herself by letting out a short laugh. "You have a point. But I'd rather you be no one right now, no offense." Suddenly she felt his eyes on her and she looked at him. He was staring intently at her, and she realized she'd been standing in front of him naked. "Stop staring, Fiyero."

"It's hard not to!" He protested. "You're the one who jumped out of bed like that! And it's quite nice to look at…" Fiyero's face went dark.

Elphaba buried her face in her hands. "You did not just say that!"

Fiyero gave her a guilty look.

She grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around herself. At that point she realized that Fiyero was now bare and she struggled to avert her eyes, ignoring the grin that was poking at the corners of his mouth. "What do we do now?"

Fiyero grabbed the blanket and covered himself, still sitting upright in the bed. "I honestly have no idea."

"What on earth possessed me to do this?" She was asking herself more than she was asking him. "I'm such an idiot. I don't do this type of thing! What went through my head?"

"You're not the only one who did something a little crazy here, Elphaba."

"You're right. We were both out of our minds."

Fiyero bit his lip. "We wouldn't have done it if a part of us hadn't wanted to just the slightest bit."

"How can you even say that?" Elphaba fell into his desk chair. "I have no desire to do anything of the sort, Fiyero."

"I didn't think I did, either. But…"

"But what, Fiyero?"

"But I had always wanted to hold you. Just a little. Maybe to kiss you. You've always been… intriguing to me. I probably acted on it and it got out of hand."

Elphaba shook her head. "No. You're crazy. No one wants _this_," she gestured to her body. "No one wants me." Elphaba eyed the diamonds on Fiyero's bare chest and shook her head hard. Maybe he hadn't been the only one wanting something. But she was smarter than that! Sure, she'd thought that he might be the slightest bit… attractive. But she knew better. Well, she thought she had.

"You are so self-deprecating, Elphaba. Did it never occur to you that someone might see you, not as ugly, but as exotic?"

She lowered her eyes. After a pause she said, "We got off topic a bit. We were trying to figure out exactly what we do now."

Fiyero shrugged. "Why don't we start over? Elphaba, would you perhaps go for dinner with me?"

Her head jerked back up and she glared at him. "You. Are. Married."

"Not yet."

"But you will be. Not to me. So stop."

"What if… what if I could change that? I mean, if it got serious enough? I don't know that it's set in stone!"

"And you're going to do that all because we got drunk and had sex?" Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You know what? You're right. There really is nothing to do about this but start over. We'll just forget it ever happened." She got up and started searching the room for her clothes.

"There are some things, Elphaba, that I can't just tell myself to forget." He was looking at her again and she realized the sheet had fallen slightly on one side.

"Well, too bad!" She dropped it. To hell with the sheet! Elphaba started pulling on the clothes she could find, ignoring Fiyero's looks. "I need to go. You know no one is supposed to be out past curfew, and this is about twelve _hours_ past curfew."

"But, Elphaba, wait. I was serious about dinner. I told you before, I was curious about you. I just thought since we did this much, it couldn't hurt to take a step back and see what happens."

"Forget it!" Elphaba was almost dressed by this point. "You are crazy."

"You keep refusing me and giving me all of these reasons, but the one reason you aren't giving me, Elphie, is that you don't _want _to. You can't deny to me that you're slightly curious, too."

"So what if I am?" She crossed her arms across her chest. "It doesn't matter. You: Married. Me: Leaving." At that, she opened the window, resisting one last look at him, for his chest was still bare. "I'm not getting caught in the hallway. Have a good day, Fiyero." She shut the window hard behind her, cutting off whatever comeback Fiyero was about to throw her way. She was glad it wasn't a class day for anyone and that there were very few students wandering about campus to notice her as she snuck back into Crage. This time she used the door.

Glinda was already up and about and whirled on her when she entered the room. "Elphie! Where in Oz have you been? I've looked everywhere for you!"

Elphaba was not in the mood to be interrogated. "You could not possibly have looked everywhere, Glinda, or you would've found me. What have I told you about how ridiculous you sound when you use hyperboles?"

"Stop deflecting." The blonde put her hands on her hips. "Answer the question."

"What does it matter to you?"

"You're my roommate." Glinda softened. "And my friend. You've never been out all night before. And you look like a mess."

Elphaba cursed that Fiyero had no mirror in his room. "It's fine. I just got carried away last night."

"If you don't tell me where you were this instant I'll tell Morrible you broke curfew!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Maybe I would!"

She felt anger well up within her. "You really want to know? Blackmail is _not_ the way to get an answer."

"Then what is, Elphie? I'm just worried about you."

"Don't be." Elphaba sat down on her bed. "It's fine."

Her roommate sat beside her. "Sometimes we tell ourselves it's fine when we know it isn't. Sometimes we need the input of another person. Sometimes we don't know that we really aren't fine."

That girl really had changed. Elphaba almost missed the girl who acted stupid and clueless all of the time. Maybe that girl wouldn't press her like this. She lowered her eyes, refusing to make eye contact, "Glinda, I really can't tell you. I'm not the only one involved. I don't want the other person to feel violated if I tell you."

"Elphie," Glinda said softly, "_what were you doing?_"

"You wouldn't believe it even if I told you."

"Try me."

Elphaba looked at her roommate again. "This is never to be repeated to anyone. Ever."

"I promise." Glinda held her right hand in the air like she was swearing an oath. She looked ridiculous and Elphaba bit her lip to hide a smile and remind herself of the seriousness of the matter at hand.

"I was… with a man."

"With a man? As in _with_ a man?"

Elphaba nodded. "You were there last night. You know I was starting to get tipsy and when you guys walked on after I fell…"

"You and Fiyero disappeared." Glinda grabbed her roommate's hand. "You were with Fiyero? But Elphaba, isn't he _married_?"

"Sort of?" Elphaba looked at Glina helplessly. "We were drunk. We had more wine and it just happened. I don't even really remember it."

"And you've never done this before?"

"Oh, all the time," she replied sarcastically. "You really think I've ever done anything like that? Really, Glinda?"

"I was just checking. Elphaba… what if you're pregnant?"

The thought had not occurred to her. She buried her head in her hands. "Let's not even think about that right now, please?"

"I… I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say. What exactly happened this morning when you woke up, Elphie?"

"I told him we should forget about it and then I got out of there! What else could happen?"

"And what did he say, Elphaba?"

"He tried to get me to go out with him. I reminded him of his impending marriage. He spouted something about it not being set in stone and I told him he was being ridiculous all because of one drunken mistake. And then I left."

"You don't want to go out with him, Elphie? I've seen the way you look at him."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Look at him how?"

"Don't give me that, Elphie. We both know."

"It doesn't matter," Elphaba insisted. She got up and looked in the mirror, grabbing a brush to run through her hair. "This was a mistake. He's supposed to be married. Why should he try to change that because we had too much drink and had sex?"

"Because of exactly that. Maybe this happened for a reason. Maybe this allowed the two of you to admit how you really feel about each other."

"I don't _have_ any feelings for him, Glinda. Well, aside from regret."

"You're really going to continue to lie to me? I know you, Elphaba. And I've seen him look at you before, too. Go back. Tell him 'yes' and see what happens. How can it hurt?"

"You're just as crazy as he is!" Elphaba threw the brush at her bed and grabbed her bookbag. "I'm going to the library."

"Elphaba…"

"This is too much right now, Glinda. I can't." Elphaba opened the door. "Maybe we'll talk about this later. Or not. I just can't." She shut the door quietly, leaving her roommate staring at her, confusion and hurt in her eyes. "I can't," she repeated to herself quietly.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

When Boq knocked that evening and invited him to grab dinner with everyone else at the cafe, Fiyero was tempted to ask if that meant Elphaba would be there, too. But he bit his tongue and simply told Boq he'd meet him there.

He hadn't left his room all day. Fiyero hadn't been able to concentrate or think of much else but what had happened between him and Elphaba the previous night. He'd changed the sheets, gotten dressed and then ended up sitting at his desk staring at nothing. What had he been thinking, asking her to go out with him like that? Yes, his parents had told him that he could marry anyone he chose if Sarima wasn't his cup of tea, but he suspected they meant of the women in the tribe, not someone like Elphaba. And it wasn't like he wanted to _marry_ her. Just… talk to her. More than that. Kiss her. Touch her. Not like last night… well, maybe. He shook his head. He was completely lost.

Fiyero ran a comb through his hair and adjusted his shirt. He realized trying to talk to Elphaba about this at dinner, assuming she was even there, would be a bad idea. Anyone could hear them. So he jotted down a few sentences on a piece of paper he shoved in his pocket to give her, instead.

But he couldn't give it to her. Elphaba wasn't there. Glinda was, however, and she was giving him a look he couldn't place. When he returned her glance with raised eyebrows, she excused herself to use the restroom. He did the same and stepped outside. Before Glinda said a word, he said, "She told you."

"I made her." Glinda stuck her nose up as if she was proud of this. "What were the two of you thinking?"

"We weren't." He shrugged. "Is she doing all right?"

Glinda sighed. "It depends. She thinks she is. But I can tell she's a little shaken. I haven't seen her in a few hours, though. When talking about it got to be too much for her she ran to the library and hasn't come back."

"Maybe I should go talk to her."

"I wouldn't. Let her come to you."

"You think she will?"

"With a little encouragement. From me. But I'm not so sure I should encourage her, Fiyero. You're meant to be married to some Vinkun girl. Maybe this has gone far enough. And it's already gone much too far." The petite blonde folded her arms across her chest and looked at him with expectant eyes.

"I am arranged to be married. But my parents told me once or twice that if I wasn't satisfied with their choice I might choose someone else."

"Choosing a wife and going out on a date are two very different things. You could find out it won't work."

"Then I'll marry the girl my parents chose. But I don't have to do that until I finish school. I have a little leeway here. I've always had a… a curiosity about her. Since I first saw her. Since she first spoke to me."

"So you thought that getting her drunk and sleeping with her was the best first move?"

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen! I barely knew it was happening! I never intended anything of the sort. You should know that."

Glinda backed down. "I was just checking. And there's one more thing I need to check. You're certain that you aren't just trying to woo her because you think she'll sleep with you again right away? Because I know Elphie, and that is _not_ going to happen."

"I know it won't. And I'm fine with that. Glinda, please. I just want to see what happens. She's always interested me. Had last night gone a little differently, maybe it would've ended with me asking her for a date. But we got separated from all of you and things got completely out of hand and I wish they hadn't, because now I worry she likes me even less than she did before."

"I wouldn't worry about that," she said quietly. "What she feels now, Fiyero, is fear. That doesn't mean she likes you any less."

"You presume to know a lot about her," Fiyero observed.

Glinda smiled. "She's my best friend. And when she's not willing to admit something to herself, sometimes I need to tell her. I can read her better than she thinks I can."

"So then tell me, if she does come to me, what exactly am I supposed to say to her, Glinda? We're almost at the end of our second term. Will she even talk to me before we go home for the summer?"

"Like I said, with a little push…"

"And you're going to give her that push." Fiyero raised his eyebrows. "You think you know what's best for her. Then give her this." He handed Glinda the note he'd written.

Glinda opened it without asking.

"That wasn't for you!"

"You really didn't think that as soon as you turned around I wouldn't look at it? At least this way I'm honest about it." The blonde gave him a challenging look and went back to reading the letter. "She might not like this."

"You're my editor now? I didn't ask for your opinion; I merely asked you to give it to her."

"I'm just saying, Fiyero, you're coming on a little strong."

"If I come on any less strong she'll completely ignore it."

"You are probably right." Glinda refolded the note and stuck it in her purse. "I'll give it to her. You really think she'll come meet you in the park that late? Isn't that what got the two of you into this mess in the first place?"

"It's better than asking her up to my room," he replied. "I don't know what to do about her, Glinda. Before all of this happened she was like some phantasm in the back of my mind. She was there, and I thought about her, but for the most part I could ignore it. Now… it's like she _is_ my mind, she's haunting my every thought. I don't know what kind of spell she put on me, but I cannot get her out of my head."

"If only there really was a spell for that, a lot of people would be happier," Glinda laughed. "But there are no spells for love. Or even lust. And there's a reason for that. You can't fake something like it. You can't create it. It has to develop on it's own. And it seems to have developed pretty quickly in you. Are you absolutely certain this is what you want and not just some residual lust from last night?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Fiyero threw his hands in the air, exasperated. "You, who swear you know everything about everyone, you can't tell me you didn't see that I might have been looking at her in a more than friendly way long before last night."

"Oh, I noticed. And I noticed the looks she gave you."

"She… she was looking at me?" He was taken aback.

"Not as obviously as you were looking at her," Glinda said evenly. "But enough so that her best friend might notice. I pointed it out once or twice. She denied it, as she always does. I knew it was there, though. Do you know I once caught her doodling little diamonds in her notebook? Like the ones on you? She was using blue ink, Fiyero."

Fiyero smiled happily. "Really?"

"Really. And I tried back then to get her to talk to you, to play matchmaker, but she'd have none of it and I didn't want to push her any further. But after all of this, maybe that's just what she needs. I'm going to head back and talk to her, assuming she's returned from her retreat in the library." Glinda started to head towards Crage. "You promise me you will be good to her."

"If she'll let me," he swore earnestly.

And so it was nearing eleven as Fiyero sat by one of the lamps near Suicide Canal waiting for Elphaba, not sure if she would even arrive. But out of the darkness, her emerald form appeared. Her arms were already crossed over her chest defensively. But at least she'd shown up. She did not sit beside him, instead choosing to stand. "What do you want?"

"You," he replied simply.

"You've already had me," she said, eyes softening, and he thought he saw a flicker of sadness.

"Elphaba…" He reached for her.

"Don't do this." She stepped back, holding her hands in front of her. "This is ridiculous. I told you this morning."

"Would you hear me out at least?"

Elphaba heaved a sigh and sat down as far from him as she could on the bench. "Have your say. You've already had everything else."

"Maybe you don't believe it, but I have always wanted you. The day we met, when you spoke up in life sciences, I knew I felt something for you. I tried to ignore it. I figured you were not interested, not to mention I'm arranged to be married. But after what we did I can't ignore it anymore. I don't think I ever could. If I could've really ignored it, I would never have asked you to come back to my dorm."

She didn't say anything at first. Her black hair swished in her braid as she turned away from him. "I don't date. I don't do any of this. I don't feel."

He grabbed her hand on impulse. "But you do. Stop denying yourself the things you want. If you had absolutely no feelings towards me, we wouldn't have ended up in bed. Would you please admit that?"

She yanked her hand back. "Just because we had sex doesn't mean I had feelings for you! Maybe I just wanted to see what it was like and you just happened to be there!"

"Are you saying that's what happened?"

She sighed. "No. It isn't."

"Then listen to me. Glinda told me about the diamonds she saw you drawing. She told me she thought you felt the same."

"That girl is more trouble than she's worth! I draw random shapes all the time. Circles, lines, whatever. When I'm thinking, it just happens. And what makes you think Glinda knows anything about how I feel?"

"After talking with her at dinner, it's become clear to me that she can read most people very well."

"I'm not most people!"

"She lives with you. She knows you better than most. Elphaba, would you please just go to dinner with me? Just once? If it goes miserably, we'll never speak of it again. I'll stop bothering you."

"You promise?" She looked at him apprehensively.

He bit his lip, but said, "I do. I promise."

"Fine, then. Dinner. Once."

"I'll come by your room tomorrow night around six then?"

"Whatever you want." She got up and made to leave.

Fiyero grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, into a soft kiss. He felt her lips part beneath his for just a moment before she pulled away.

"You are _not_ doing that tomorrow night." He thought he detected a smile on her lips as she said it, her dress swishing around her as she walked away.

"We'll see about that!" He called after her. "You might be surprised."

"One of us will be, that's for sure."


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So... the original author's note I'd meant to upload with the first few chapters never loaded. It was the usual "sorry"s and whatever for not continuing and also a comment that I intend to continue the other stories. Whether or not that will require me to do a random rewrite like I'm doing here, I'm not sure. I intend on following some of the original plot, certain points, but certain parts end up drawn out more or added it because it didn't feel right the other way. Main plot point in the original end of chapter four/beginning of chapter five is definitely going to be in there. And a bunch of the things I touch on. This chapter right here is literally still part of the FIRST chapter of the original story. Writing-wise I've literally just started work on what would've been chapter two in the original. Just so you know. That's why this all feels a lot longer and like I've strayed away.**

**I got a review within minutes of posting, by the way. I missed you guys. I missed you guys a lot. I am part of a community theatre show right now, so I'm super busy, but apparently I don't need as much sleep as I thought, because I've been staying up late after rehearsals, writing...**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Her roommate was usually in bed long before eleven-thirty. She always preached to Elphaba about how beauty sleep was important for both the mind and body. But Glinda was up when Elphaba entered the room that night. "How did it go?"

"I'm going to dinner with him tomorrow night."

The blonde squealed. "Oh, I knew it!"

"Give it up. I'm only going because he promised me he'd stop bothering me if I did. It was the only way I could make him shut up." She began to change into her nightclothes. "I won't talk about it anymore. It's late and I want to sleep."

"But Elphie…"

"Let it go, Glinda. I slept with him. He asked me to go out with him. I couldn't care less. I just want everyone to stop hassling me."

And somehow Glinda was able to let it go, until it got close to the time Fiyero was to come get her the next evening. "You're not going to dress up?"

"Why? He's seen me at my worst. Why do I need to pretend for him? It's not as if I care, anyway."

"Come here, Elphie."

"You are not putting makeup on me."

"I just want to fix your hair a little…"

Elphaba dragged herself over to the chair in front of her roommate's mirror. "Just a little."

As Glinda began to fix Elphaba's hair, she said, "Elphie, you need to go into this with an open mind. You can't just start out deciding that you're going to hate it. At least give him the chance to show you a good time."

"Oh, he showed me his version of a good time, Glinda." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"No, he didn't. You were _both_ drunk. If that's his version of a good time, it's yours, too. And somehow I don't think that's the case."

Elphaba winced as a comb tore through a knot in her hair. "Be gentle, would you? And no, you're right, that isn't my version of a good time. Well, for all I know, it could've been a good time. I just have no memory of it."

"None whatsoever?"

"I wasn't even certain it had happened until I saw the blood on the sheets."

"And what about Fiyero? Does he remember it?"

"Didn't seem like it."

Glinda frowned. "It's sad. I mean, the first time is supposed to be a treasured memory and you'll never have that."

"It wasn't a memory I ever intended to have, Glinda. Don't give me that look. You know I never have any intent on marrying. And sex is part of that."

"Clearly you had intent to do something, even if you didn't want to believe you did."

"Maybe I wondered a little. Who hasn't? But actually doing anything about it?"

The blonde sighed dramatically. "What will you do when your future daughter is about to be married? You'll have no story to tell her of your first time." Glinda put down her brush and comb, finished.

"Did I not just say I don't plan to get married? I'm pretty sure that would also imply I have no interest in children." Elphaba looked in the mirror at the braid Glinda had woven through the top part of her hair, leaving the bottom to fall across her shoulders and pursed her lips.

"You really want to be an old maid all of your life?"

"Love is a distraction. A wicked one." There was a knock at the door. "That would be him."

Before she could open the door, Glinda grasped her arm tightly. "Don't spoil this for yourself, Elphie, please. Promise me you won't."

Seeing that she had no choice but to agree, she said, "I promise." She opened the door as her roommate let go of her arm.

Fiyero wasn't exactly dressed up, but his clothes were pressed. His hair was combed more usual - it almost always just fell about his head easily. He smiled at her nervously. "Are you ready?"

She grabbed her bag. "I suppose I am."

Glinda stepped into the doorway as she closed the door. "You two have fun! I mean it!"

Elphaba wasn't sure how many times she'd rolled her eyes already that night. "Goodbye, Glinda," she responded pointedly.

As they walked down the hall, Fiyero took her hand. "Your hair looks nice."

She withdrew her hand gently. "Tell Glinda. She's the one who insisted on doing it."

"Hey Glinda," Fiyero called down the hall, "nice work on her hair!"

"Thanks!" A high voice piped from behind the door.

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh. "You knew she'd be standing there trying to listen, didn't you?"

"That's how she is," he held the door for her as they exited the building. "Do you know when I gave her that note for you she opened it up and read it as I stood there?"

Elphaba snorted. "Doesn't surprise me at all." After a moment she asked, "Where are we going?"

"There's a good vegetarian place just west of campus." Fiyero took her hand again.

She didn't pull away, not just yet. "Vegetarian?"

"I've never seen you eat meat. And I figured you wouldn't, because…"

"You never know if it's Animal or animal," the two of them said in unison.

Elphaba brought her other hand to her mouth, surprised, flushing deeply. She resisted the urge to let go of his hand. "You're good," she admitted grudgingly. And he was. He'd already surpassed her expectations.

"I try," he grinned and squeezed her hand. "Is there anything else you want to do tonight? There's a reading at the bookstore."

"What's the topic?"

"Sorcery and science. How, if the two worked together instead of against each other, they could be more powerful than anyone could imagine. Intriguing?"

"Very." How could he have planned this so well? She had to give him credit, he knew exactly what she wanted.

"It starts in a few minutes. We can head over there if you aren't starving."

"I'd like that." They walked in silence for a few minutes. As they approached the bookstore, she said, "This isn't as miserable as I thought… yet."

"I'm glad to hear it." He held the door for her again. "Let's find somewhere to sit."

As the reading began, Elphaba listened intently. The author - some pretty much unknown sorceress who apparently didn't possess much casting power but had written a book about it anyway - babbled mostly about sorcery and barely mentioned science. She swung her legs back and forth as the talk came to an end, looking at Fiyero.

"That wasn't as interesting as I'd hoped," he observed.

"She barely touched the surface of what she could've discussed! Think about what chemicals could be used to enhance certain types of spells and potions! I could've written a better argument than that!" Elphaba felt herself get heated.

"I hope you do one day, Elphaba." He held his hand out to her as he stood up.

She took it and stood with him. "I will."

"The restaurant is right down the street. I hear the pasta is delicious." He made to hold the door for her yet again.

"You don't have to do that," she insisted. "I'm not helpless or weak. I can certainly open a door and hold it for myself." She grabbed the door and walked out in front of him.

"I'm well aware of that. I just want to be chivalrous."

"The concept of chivalry is outdated and sexist. It implies that a woman needs a man to do everything for her."

"I never thought of it that way. You make a good point. I apologize for being ignorant. I do think that people should help each other and do things for each other. Not because they think the other person is weak, but because they want to and they care."

"Then if that is the reason you choose to do something for me, maybe I'll let you. But this is just one date, Fiyero. We're not in a relationship."

"Not yet."

Elphaba groaned. "Have you ever been told that you push too much?"

"Glinda says, and I agree, that some people need to be pushed now and then." They arrived at the restaurant and he reached for the door. "I'm going to hold it for you anyway. Because I want to."

She shook her head but caught herself smiling. "If you insist, Fiyero."

"I do." He followed the young man who took them to their table. "May I pull your chair out for you?"

"No you may not. But thanks for asking." Elphaba sat down.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Fiyero said, "About the other night…"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"You can't avoid it forever. And there are a few things that need to be addressed."

"Go ahead."

"First of all, I don't know if I ever asked: are you okay? I know there was blood. I never wanted to hurt you. Even drunk, I should've known better." He seemed genuinely concerned about her well-being.

"Fiyero, that happens to every girl. I was probably too drunk to feel it and you probably had no idea. And I'm just fine. Thank you."

"I just wanted to be certain you were all right. And, um, I also realize that there could be some, um, consequences, you know, maybe a few months down the line…"

"You're asking if I think I'm pregnant. You can come out and ask, Fiyero."

"I'm not asking, exactly. I understand you probably wouldn't quite know yet, but I also know you probably went back to your dorm and calculated the chances based on, you know, your… yeah."

"You'd be right. I wouldn't worry too much in that regard, Fiyero."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "And if I do have to worry, you'd let me know?"

"It'd get to be pretty obvious at one point, wouldn't it? Assuming I let it get that far."

"I mean, you'd let me know as soon as you knew."

"I would. That doesn't mean you'd be involved in what happened from there."

"I'd like to be. I'd like to be involved with you, in general."

"Are we done talking about this?" Elphaba began to eat the pasta she'd ordered, avoiding his eyes.

"I have one last thing to say. Glinda brought up that she was concerned I might expect, well, a repeat performance. I want you to know that has nothing to do with why I asked you to go out. While I'm sure I must've enjoyed the other night, I have no expectations for the future in that regard. If it does happen again, I obviously wouldn't complain, but I don't think it needs to happen again tonight, if ever."

"I don't think you have anything to be concerned about, as it will _not_ be happening again tonight." Elphaba stuck her nose in the air.

"But not ever? There's a chance that we can continue this?"

For a moment she was tempted to say 'yes.' She had a feeling that she would be saying exactly that come the end of the night, but she put it off. "Why don't you wait until the end of the night to ask me that, Fiyero? And continuing doesn't mean sex, either."

"I didn't mean that. You know it, too."

"I just like to give you a hard time," she said playfully.

"If it makes you happy, go ahead. But you won't get me to say anything wrong. My motives are perfectly decent here."

"I think I'm starting to realize that they are," Elphaba smiled at him and they ate in silence.

As they began to walk back to the dorms, he took her hand again. "You said earlier that this wasn't as awful as you expected. Do you still feel that way?"

She nodded. "I actually had fun."

"And you're admitting it?" He raised his eyebrows.

"With you and Glinda pestering me all of the time, I figure it's best to just be honest here or one of you will end up dragging it out of me. But please understand I like my privacy. I like to keep my feelings to myself. I understand why you pushed so hard, Fiyero, but if you do that all of the time, I'm going to go crazy."

"Understood." As they entered the hall where her room was, he said, "I don't mean to push, but the way you said that… it made it sound as if you were willing to do this again? To maybe try this relationship thing?"

Elphaba bit her lip, looking up at his sapphire eyes and feeling her legs weaken. "I guess I am." And she was smiling despite herself.

He leaned in and kissed her, pulling her waist to him as he did so. And for a moment she thought about resisting. But her arms wound around his neck and she responded readily. It only lasted a minute, but when he pulled away, it felt like her whole body had traveled miles. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that."

She was breathless. "I think I can understand what made us do what we did when we were drunk," she murmured.

He laughed. "I can, too." Fiyero cupped her cheek. "When can we do this again?"

"You mean the kiss or go out? Because you can kiss me again right now." Elphaba didn't know what had come over her. It was as if she was drunk again, but she saw everything clearly. And she was certain she'd remember this the next morning.

He kissed her, briefly this time. "And what about when we can go out again?"

"I was thinking we don't have to. Maybe we could just sit and study? I know that doesn't sound exciting, but I don't really do much other than read and that's what I enjoy."

Fiyero nodded. "I think I've pulled you out of your comfort zone enough for the time being. Why don't we go over our notes after class on Wednesday, then?"

"That sounds just fine." Elphaba began to open her door and Glinda almost fell on the other side. "Glinda!" She laughed.

Fiyero laughed, too. "Have you been standing there since we left?"

"I heard you in the hallway! I was curious."

Elphaba turned to him. "I'll see you in class?"

"Of course." He kissed her cheek and the skin there tingled even as he walked away.

As she closed the door behind her, Glinda stood in front of her expectantly. "Tell me everything."


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I was just looking at the "story stats" and OMG I had no idea that many people looked at ANY of this. Wow. I don't even know what I think but it's SO cool. And the different countries that people who read them are from? When did they add this feature? Because it is probably the coolest thing ever. Also, apparently "Yes, Master" is so far the most popular this month. I do quite like that one.**

**Also, I'm sure you've noticed the pacing is a little different. Like I said before, the same plot points will happen to a degree (SPOILER ALERT: Fiyero's father will still die at the end of their last year). But the pacing has changed, the reasons and how they happen change and so do the reactions. I've also noticed a lot of chapters vary greatly in length. There was a time when I tried my hardest to make sure each chapter was 2.5 pages, no more no less, no matter what. But I think that's crazy of me. If I do post a particularly short one, I might add another one. Maybe. I will tonight, anyway. This chapter seems to be far shorter than the others. Anyway, I'm sure you're all dying to actually read the story instead of read me babbling...**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"I'm going to talk to my parents when I go home for the summer," he said as they studied one evening.

"I would hope so. It would be a long summer if you shared a home with them and didn't speak to them at all." Elphaba replied wryly.

Fiyero smiled and put a hand on hers. While he liked her dry wit, he also knew sometimes she used it to avoid the subject at hand. "I meant talk to them about my marriage."

"Oh? And what are you going to tell them? 'I met some girl at school, got drunk and slept with her and now I want to date her,' or something like that?"

"I was thinking of leaving out the part where I got drunk and slept with you, if that's all right."

"Why? Are you ashamed of it?"

"Not exactly proud of it. I would've liked to treat you better than that."

Elphaba sighed and squeezed his hand. "Have you ever heard the saying, 'it takes two to tango,' Fiyero? I was just as much a part of what happened as you were. You didn't treat me wrong in any way. For all we know, I was the one begging for it."

Fiyero swallowed and tried to get that image out of his mind. "As I was saying, I was thinking I'd just mention that I met a girl I'm interested in pursuing and I would like their permission."

"Pursuing? Like I'm prey that you're chasing?"

"You get so funny about word choice, Elphaba."

"I just think that if we paid more attention to the words we choose, we might notice how they affect our feelings, our opinions and the way we treat other people."

"You're right. But some of these are just a turn of phrase."

"But those phrases encourage the norms society sets out for us, like the idea that men are supposed to 'chase' women in some sort of endless pursuit. What is the prize? Sex?"

"I'm pretty sure that's exactly what a lot of men think the prize is, Elphaba."

"And you?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't think there is a prize. You're right. This isn't a pursuit. It's simply how I spend my time, and every time moment we spend together is its own reward."

"Are you aware of how corny that sounded?"

"I meant it." Fiyero kissed her. He felt her lips part under the gentle pressure of his tongue. Softly, he ran a hand through her hair and rested it on her cheek. "Elphaba," he breathed when he finally pulled back, "will you ever just let me care about you?"

"Mmm, it is so tempting," she whispered, her lips still centimeters from his.

"What's stopping you?"

She drew back a little. "You want me to be honest?"

He nodded.

"I… I don't want to need you. I don't want to depend on your affection. I am my own person and I don't want this relationship to change that."

"Elphaba, it doesn't have to. Be your own person when you're alone and when you're with me. We can care about each other without relying on each other for everything."

"Every couple I've seen, mostly my parents, it was one or the other."

"And here you just were going on about being your own person. We are not everyone else. You and I will figure this out without having to copy anyone else."

She smiled at him. "I hope so."

Glinda burst into the room, then. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"You ask that every time you walk in here. And the answer is always no." Elphaba was flushing slightly, though.

They had always studied in Elphaba's room. It was as if they had an unspoken agreement not to go to his room, not to be truly alone. He thought she feared what would happen if the two of them were left alone together uninhibited. She didn't trust herself yet, and he respected that. "How are you today, Glinda?"

"I'm fine, Fiyero. Are you being good to Elphie?"

"He wouldn't be in here if he wasn't, Glinda." Elphaba got up from the floor. "You're back from the library early. You finished studying already? Final exams begin tomorrow."

"Oh, I'll be fine," she waved it off. "And both of you are probably more than prepared for exams than you'll need to be and yet you still spend a very large amount of time studying."

"We aren't always studying," Fiyero replied.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"That wasn't how I meant it! I just meant that sometimes we sit and talk about non-exam related things."

"And you do no more than talk?" Glinda teased.

"A little. Not to the extent you're implying, I'm sure."

Elphaba buried her face in her hands, flushing madly. "Our love life, or whatever it is, is _not_ her concern, Fiyero."

Fiyero shrugged but smiled inwardly. Elphaba had referred to it as their "love" life. For a girl so conscious of word choice, that couldn't be an accident. But he also knew well enough that bringing it up would only cause her to shut down.

"So are you two going to write each other letters over the summer?" Glinda asked.

Before Fiyero could respond, Elphaba said shortly, "No."

"Wait a clock-tick, Elphie. You're saying we're to go three months without a word from one another?"

"If I start getting letters from the Vinkus, Fiyero, my father is going to have a lot of questions."

"None of your family knows, Elphie? Are you telling me that Nanny and Nessa live just down the hall and have no idea that you're in here making out with him?" Glinda demanded.

"Word choice, Glinda! And no, they have no idea about him or this or _any of it_," Elphaba said pointedly.

"Well of course I wouldn't expect you to tell them _that_ part, Elphaba, but maybe that you're dating someone. Especially since Nanny and Nessa know him."

"Which makes me want to tell them even less. Look, telling them is my prerogative."

"Are you ashamed of this? Is that why?" Fiyero asked softly.

"Fiyero, of course not. But my private life is mine. Right now, Glinda is the only one who knows about any of this and she pesters me constantly. Boq doesn't know, Crope and Tibbett don't know... I don't want more pestering. Even if I didn't mind the pestering, Fiyero, we're in a sort of limbo right now. Your parents need to know. Mine do not."

"You've told your parents?" Glinda looked at him.

"Not yet. I'm going to discuss it with them in person this summer."

"What he is saying, Glinda, is that his parents are basically going to decide the fate of our relationship," Elphaba elaborated.

He turned to her. "You're worried about it."

"What makes you say that?"

"In dating you, my sweet Elphaba, I've learned to pick up on the phrasing people use. And, 'decide the fate of our relationship,' is ominous and worrisome sounding."

"I'm anything but sweet," she replied. "But you're right. Why shouldn't I be worried? I like you, and I want to see where this goes just as much as you do. I'm not fond of the idea that something that should only be between us is in someone else's control, if only for a moment."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Glinda stepped in again. "You're going to have this hanging over your head the entire summer? And you won't let him write to you at least to let you know?"

"That's the other part of why I don't want him to write, actually. I don't want to find out in a letter."

Fiyero was starting to realize Elphaba cared a lot more than she originally let on. And she was finally beginning to admit it. He could only hope the summer wouldn't change any of that.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

She'd been wandering the campus for hours since she'd returned. Elphaba hated to admit it, but she was anxious to see Fiyero. The only train from the Vinkus arrived mid-afternoon and she'd been there since morning. She refused to wait at the station, thinking it'd make her look much too eager. Instead, she'd made a silent pact with herself to wait until evening and go to his dorm room.

Though he swept her into a kiss the moment he saw her, she had more pressing things on her mind and pulled away gently. She looked at him expectantly. "So…?"

"Come in," he stepped out of the doorway and sat on his bed. When she stepped inside and closed the door behind her he said, "I missed you."

She at beside him hesitantly. Elphaba hadn't been in his room since that morning. She wondered if the sheets were the same ones stained with her blood, though she doubted it. But the mattress was soft, so soft; she hadn't remembered that until that moment. Elphaba wondered if maybe, if she laid back, she'd be able to remember anything more from that night, but forced herself to resist the temptation. "Are you going to make me ask?"

"Ask what?" He feigned innocence.

She was too anxious to play word games. "What did your parents say, Fiyero?"

"They, well," he paused, "they want to meet you."

Elphaba blinked slowly. "Meet me?"

"It was going to have to happen eventually. When I told them about you, they told me they approved, but on the condition that they meet you. I was thinking you could come home with me during the fall holidays."

She was still processing. "We're okay, though. This can continue."

"Yes."

"Fiyero, isn't the trip out there two days long?"

"Yes."

"So we'd be alone, overnight, in one of those train compartments?"

"Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"No, actually," she decided. "It should be, um, interesting."

"Only as interesting as you want it to be," he promised, taking her hand. "So can I kiss you again, now? You pulled away pretty quickly last time."

She nodded and barely caught her breath before his lips caught hers. His tongue softly teased her lips apart as she opened her mouth to him and slid a hand into his hair. He pressed her back onto the bed carefully and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Fiyero's hand lowered from behind her neck to the first button of her blouse. He held it there a moment, as if giving her a chance to stop him. Elphaba willed herself not to and sighed as he began to kiss down her neck, working quickly on the buttons. Her breathing grew faster and when his hands finally touched the malleable flesh of her breasts, she moaned quietly. His kisses followed his hands and she began to pant. "Sweet Oz." Every cell in her body was awake, waiting, although she wasn't sure for what.

A few moments later, he kissed his way back up to her mouth, took one last, long kiss and then looked at her. He bit his lip and a flash of guilt appeared in his eyes. "I didn't mean to… well, when I kissed you and your hands felt so good and…"

"Fiyero," she laughed, sitting up slowly, for her head was whirling, "it was fine. I, uh, I liked that."

"I did, too." He wiped a wisp of hair out of her face.

Elphaba had to break eye contact. She was afraid if she didn't, she'd kiss him and then she'd completely lose it. "Well, I'm glad that we can keep dating."

"Me, too. Otherwise that wouldn't have just happened, and I really enjoyed that."

"Are you trying to make me uncomfortable?"

Fiyero wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "Maybe just a little. Since we're already here, you mind lying here with me for a little? I was too excited to see you to sleep much on the train."

She swallowed. "Promise me we'll just sleep? And only for just a little?"

"Promise."

She curled up comfortably against him on the bed, resting her head against his chest. "I've been too worked up to sleep much the past day or so, too." Elphaba closed her eyes. She really hadn't realized how tired she was until he brought it up, and she fell asleep quite quickly.

He woke her with a kiss sometime later. "Elphaba, it's getting pretty dark and I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"I could use some dinner," she agreed as she stretched out her arms and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Let's head over the cafe." He helped her up from the bed and they exited the room. As they began to walk down the street he said, "I'd like to sleep with you again sometime. That was… nice."

"As long as by 'sleep with' you mean sleep only, then that's fine. You are rather comfortable," she flushed. Elphaba always found herself blushing around him and it drove her mad.

He took her hand as the neared the cafe. "I liked having you close to me. It was peaceful."

"Fiyero?" A voice called out when they walked in.

They turned to see Avaric and the rest of their group, including Glinda, sitting at a table. Fiyero said quietly so only she could hear, "Do you want to go sit with them? Or be alone? We can go somewhere else."

She looked at her hand, still in his. Now everyone had seen them. "We might as well sit with them. I'm just glad Nanny and Nessa aren't there."

"You still haven't told them?" Fiyero laughed.

"I'm sure they'll be finding out soon. Boq and Nessa have grown quite close. I think Nessie might be interested in him. He only has eyes for Glinda, though." Elphaba forced a smile at their friends and sat down.

"I want to hear more about that later," he said in a low voice.

She nodded.

"So when did that happen?" Crope pointed at the two of them.

Elphaba remembered why she hadn't wanted anyone to know. The constant questioning. She sighed, "At the end of last year, I suppose."

"Seriously, though. Why? I mean, Fiyero, you're a prince. I bet you could have your pick of the hot girls back in the Vinkus. And she's… well, gross."

She saw Fiyero open his mouth, but she cut in before him. "My looks, Avaric, are not nearly as gross as your personality." Elphaba looked at Fiyero and said under her breath, "I don't need you to defend me."

He nodded quickly, but said, "Avaric, lay off of her."

"It's better than laying _on_ her, which I'm sure you do plenty off."

This time Fiyero got there before she did. He slammed a fist on that table. "What did I just say? Leave it be. I will not sit here and listen to you insult my girlfriend."

Elphaba looked down at the table and busied herself with her napkin. They hadn't referred to each other as girlfriend and boyfriend before and the words sounded strange to her.

Glinda saw her roommate needed rescuing. She called for the waiter and told them they had two more people join their table to who needed to order. Elphaba gave her a grateful look and Glinda smiled gently at her.

"What classes are you in this semester, Fiyero?" Boq asked.

Elphaba sunk back in her chair, the tension leaving her body. She felt Fiyero place a hand on her knee and her eyes widened for a moment. She made an effort to blink quickly. The hand on her knee was distracting her, a lot. The tension returned to her body in a different, more pleasant form. Calmly, she placed her hand on his and squeezed.

He squeezed back and removed his hand before answering Boq, and Elphaba couldn't decide if she wished he'd left the hand there or not.

As they all left the cafe and Fiyero walked her back to her dorm, she said, "I guess I should tell Nanny and Nessa before Boq does. At least I can get in front of it a little."

"That's probably a good idea. You want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine." She didn't tell him that she was worried he'd touch her like he had before and she'd forget what she was saying, which she certainly didn't need in front of her family. This was something she'd do alone.

"It's getting late, Fabala. Your sister was about to go to bed," Nanny told her when she knocked.

Maybe this would go quickly if they were tired. "I just need to tell you and Nessa something fast." She pushed past Nanny and into the room, where Nessa sat in her chair, looking out across campus.

"Dear sister, it's good to see you again today. Is something the matter?" Nessa smiled at her sweetly.

"Everything is fine, Nessie. I just came to say something." She wondered if she should sit down, but decided to stay standing. Escaping was easier that way. "You know Fiyero, that Vinkun prince who sometimes spends time with us?"

"Of course. He's hard to miss. Kind of like you," Nanny cackled.

Elphaba bit her lip. "We're dating. Anyway, that's really all I needed to say so I'm just going to…"

Nanny grabbed her arm as she headed for the door. "You're dating that Winkie boy?"

"Can you please be politically correct, Nanny? That's not kind. And yes, I am. That would be exactly what I said."

"I must say I'm surprised, Fabala," Nessa said. "I didn't think you were interested in dating at the moment."

She shrugged. "I'm not sure that I was, but he asked and I agreed and now I am. And I'm going to visit Kiamo Ko out in the Vinkus with him during the fall holidays. Now that's the end of this conversation."

"It most certainly is not, young lady." Nanny folded her arms across her chest. "I wish to speak to him. Or I will write your father and you will _not_ be going anywhere during the fall holidays."

At that moment, Glinda arrived at the door with Fiyero. "Elphie? Fiyero was looking for you."

"Fiyero, I told you that you didn't need to come with me."

"You left your notebook at the cafe. Crope gave it to me a few minutes ago. I figured you'd want it back as soon as possible."

Elphaba threw her arms in the air. "Well, look at that Nanny. You wanted to speak with him? Speak. But I'm staying right here."

Glinda gave her roommate a look and tiptoed back to their room.

"Young man," Nanny turned to Fiyero, "I have a few questions for you."

"Ask away." Fiyero sat at the empty desk that would've been for Nessa's roommate, if she'd had one. Elphaba was glad he'd stayed far enough away from her. She didn't want Nanny to see him even hold her hand.

"Have you been respectful of Elphaba? Do you promise to continue to be respectful to her?" Nanny demanded.

"I have been nothing but respectful, and I intend to continue to do so." Fiyero replied, his eyes darting to hers for just a moment. They both knew what had happened between them the prior year hadn't been what anyone would consider respectable.

"Will she be staying in a separate room when she visits your family during the holidays?"

"Of course. My parents would never stand for an unmarried man and woman to stay in the same room."

"I remember you saying something about being arranged to be married."

"That's part of the reason I asked her to visit, Ma'am. I asked my parents for permission to date Elphaba and they requested to meet her."

"It was nice of you to give your parents advance notice of all of this, unlike our Elphaba."

"All right, now this conversation is really over! Fiyero, it's getting close to curfew. You'd best be getting to your room." Elphaba practically pushed him out the door, slamming it behind them as they left. "You cause nothing but trouble."

He handed her the notebook he'd been carrying. "I didn't mean to interrupt, Elphaba. I told Glinda I just wanted to drop the notebook off and that I knew you were talking with Nessa and Nanny and she insisted on bringing me over."

"Glinda! Between the two of you," she grumbled, "I'm never going to get any peace."


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: How goes it, my wicked friends? I think I'm going to just post maybe 2 chapters a weekend or something. The thing is, I'm using Google Docs, which doesn't covert over well. So I end up having to go to my desktop computer, copy them into word and then post them. No big deal, but I don't sit down at that computer daily, I'm usually just on my chromebook.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

He watched her stare out of the window at the scenery blowing by, unconsciously twirling the loose strand of hair from her braid as she did. Fiyero came up behind her and tenderly slid his arms around her waist, pressing his face into her hair. "I can tell you're tense," he murmured.

"I am. What happens if your parents hate me, Fiyero? Will they take back their approval of our relationship? Will they force you to marry that girl anyway?" Elphaba asked. "We've come this far and I don't know if I am ready for it to just be yanked out from under us."

He began to kiss her neck. "They will love you. Don't worry."

"Mmmm," she tilted her head back a little. "I hope so."

He turned her to face her. "I know it. They raised me and I love you, so they will to."

Elphaba stepped back and lowered her eyes. "You love me?"

Fiyero hadn't meant to say that. He knew it would make her uncomfortable and he had meant to wait until he thought she was ready to hear it. But there was no taking it back now. "I suppose I do, Elphaba." He took her hand.

She bit her lip, chewing on it for a moment. "I…"

"You don't have to say it, too. I didn't intend to make you uneasy."

Elphaba smiled at him half-heartedly. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

"I won't say it again."

She surprised him when she shook her head. "You can if you want. It's nice to know."

"I love you," he told her softly, pressing his lips against hers. He felt her arms wind around his neck as he did and pulled her waist towards his. Fiyero held her there when their lips parted. "And so will my parents."

"If you say so," she rested her head against his chest.

The compartment they were in had two small beds against the wall, bunked so one was over the other. As night approached, he asked, "Do you want me to go outside while you change for bed? And then you'll do the same?"

She shrugged. "We're adults. I trust we can turn around and simply not look. Can I trust you not to peek?"

"I won't if you don't," he teased.

She laughed lightly at that. "All right then. Grab your night clothes and we'll change at the same time."

Fiyero didn't take as long as she did - he only wore a more comfortable pair of pants when he slept. He caught sight of her in the reflection from the window and tried not to stare. She'd been naked in front of him before - the morning after their coupling he remembered perfectly. But he knew she didn't want him looking.

"You ready to turn around?"

"I would've gladly been turned around the whole time," he said. He couldn't help it.

"I'm sure." When she looked at him, she said, "You don't wear a nightshirt?"

"I guess I could put on something if you wanted me to. But no, I don't." He was enjoying the way she looked at his torso and sincerely hoped she wouldn't ask him to put anything on.

She was wearing what looked like boy's night clothes rather than a nightdress. "If that's how you're comfortable, then stay like that."

"No fluffy nightdress?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Who do you think I am? Glinda? The idea that women should never wear pants is a little ridiculous. I'm at least going to wear them to bed. They are _much_ more comfortable. Glinda said the same thing you just did though, our first night in the dorms. She still hasn't gotten over it."

"I'm already over it," he replied. "It's… cute."

"Fiyero, my sweet, if you ever refer to me as cute again, you will regret it."

"And just what are you going to do to make me regret it?" He challenged playfully.

"I'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will." He bit the inside of his cheek. "Will you sleep with me? I mean, well… you know what I mean."

"The beds are really small, Fiyero," she chewed her lip again. "Maybe on the way back?"

"That's fine." Perhaps after what he'd said earlier, she needed a little space. "Top or bottom?"

"Are you intentionally making that sound inappropriate?"

"Usually I do but that one just happened."

Elphaba climbed up to the bed above his. "Good night, Fiyero."

"Good night, Elphaba."

They arrived at Kiamo Ko before dinner the next evening. Elphaba looked ready to run away as they approached the doorway and Fiyero took her hand, smiling at her comfortingly. She gulped. "Here goes nothing, right?"

"It will go fine." Fiyero grabbed the door knocker and banged it hard.

A guard arrived at the door. "Master Fiyero! It's good to see you."

"Good to see you, too, my friend."

"Your parents are waiting in the living room and dinner is being prepared as we speak."

At that, Elphaba looked at him. "Will your family get offended if I refuse to eat any meat?"

"They will not care. But you should know that out here there really aren't a lot of Animals to begin with, and they do _not_ get hunted. Only animals are hunted. We do our best to make sure of that."

"I'd still rather not…"

"I know. And that's fine." Fiyero led her into the living room where his parents sat on one of the sofas. "Mother, Father, I've missed you."

His mother rose and kissed him on the forehead while his father stuck out a hand for a handshake. "And this must be her?" His mother gestured to Elphaba.

He had not told Elphaba, but he had written to his parents of her skin color so that they would not be surprised when they saw her. Fiyero was pleased to see they were not acting odd about it at all. "This is Elphaba, the one I told you about."

Elphaba gave a smile that he could tell was forced and hoped his parents could not tell. "It's nice to meet you, Ma'am." She curtseyed to his mother. "And you, Sir." She curtseyed again for his father.

"You needn't be so formal, Elphaba. We don't expect anyone to bow for us, not the villagers nor the servants, and especially not our possible future daughter-in-law." Fiyero's mother said.

"Mom!" He exclaimed. "Please. We are not even discussing marriage at this point."

"It's all right, Fiyero," Elphaba put a hand on his arm. "I'm honored that you would consider that," she told his parents politely. "He is right, though. We haven't much discussed the future. I think we've been a bit concerned about this right now."

Fiyero's father smiled. "Of course. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We did only just give him the approval to date. And I'm sure the idea of having to come out here and meet us had to be something that made you a little nervous. But you can relax. So long as you aren't some crazed madwoman, we intend to approve. We want our son to be happy."

"And I want the same. I like to think that I make him happy, although I'm sure I can be aggravating sometimes. Although, then again," Elphaba laughed, "so can he."

His mother laughed at that. "You don't have to tell me that! Believe me, I raised him."

Fiyero pretended to frown, but was happy to see that his parents seemed to be taking to Elphaba. "Hey!"

"I said I was aggravating, too, Fiyero. Everyone is in their own way, I'm sure, even to the people who love them."

Had she just implied she loved him? He smiled at her and noticed she flushed. Fiyero turned to his parents. "Is it time for dinner?"

"I believe it is." His father rang a bell on the table beside him. A servant rushed to his side. "You need your chair, sir?"

"Yes. We will eat now."

The servant left the room and returned with a wooden wheelchair. "I'll take you to the table."

Fiyero's mother stood up. "Oops! You still need to put your things in your rooms. Fiyero, you know where she'll be staying - the guest suite. Can you put your things away and meet us at the table?"

He nodded, took Elphaba's hand and headed for the stairs. As soon as his parents were out of earshot she said, "Your father is in a wheelchair. You never told me."

Fiyero bit his lip. "He's dying, Elphaba."

"What?" She stared at him.

"No one knows what is wrong. His body is slowly falling apart. The reason my parents were so insistent on me marrying right after school is that they aren't sure he'll make it that long and they'll need a king who can produce an heir." He stepped into the door of the guest suite. "You're in here."

"How could you never tell me?" She demanded. "You always push me to tell you more than I'm ready to, and you never told me _this_?"

"It never came up."

"It never came up? Are you serious?" Elphaba tossed her bag onto her bed.

"It didn't," he shrugged. "I couldn't think of an appropriate time to bring it up. It's been so crazy."

"That's for sure," she muttered. "I just have no idea what to say to this. I suppose there isn't anything to say. I'm sorry, Fiyero."

"He's been dying for years, Elphie. I'm used to it. Now let me drop my things in my room and we'll head to dinner." He headed down the hall with her trailing behind him.

"Am I going to have to worry about you sneaking in to my room at night?"

"Only if you want me to."

"What if I don't know what I want?" She admitted softly as he opened the door to his bedroom.

"Then why don't you sneak in here if you make up your mind?" He offered. "The bed is very comfortable."

She laughed. "You're trying to tempt me."

"Always."


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"My parents really liked you, Elphaba." Fiyero walked back into the train compartment.

"I guess that's a good thing." She stood up from the bed, putting her book down. "How was your _second_ helping of dinner?"

"I was hungry!" He protested.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

Without turning around, he pulled his shirt over his head, surprising her. "It's getting late."

She'd already changed while he'd been eating. This time she had an actual nightdress on, having forgotten to pack a second set of pants to sleep in. It was older - as were most of her clothes - and it only went down to her knees, something she was painfully aware of. "Did all that food make you tired?"

"I just had a second helping of the potatoes. I don't know why you couldn't come with me." He turned away from her and grabbed the pants he'd slept in on the way here, which she assumed his mother or a servant had washed for him.

She averted her eyes. "I learned at a very young age to eat my fill the first time around."

He put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to look at him. Fiyero kissed her cheek. "Remember what I asked you on the way here? If you'd share the bed with me?"

Elphaba looked at him, his chest bare, the diamonds shimmering. The muscles on his chest were defined more by the way he stood in the light of the room. She couldn't help herself. Instead of answering, she climbed into the bed and looked at him expectantly.

His smile as he got onto the bed beside her made his whole face bright. He wrapped her in his arms. "I've been looking forward to this."

"Fiyero," she said softly, "are you expecting…?"

He traced her cheek with his fingers. "I'm expecting whatever you want. Nothing more."

She kissed him, feeling his lips press against hers roughly. His tongue pressed her lips apart and met hers as he explored her mouth. Elphaba pulled him closer as she fell back onto the bed, his body over hers, hips pressed against each other. Sweet Oz, she could feel him. Her lips felt swollen as he pulled away and began to kiss across her cheeks and down her neck. He sucked gently, his teeth brushing against her throat and she moaned. She felt his hands begin to unbutton her night dress, and she arched her hips as he kissed her collarbone. As his tongue circled her breasts she whimpered, hands in his hair. "Fiyero…"

He pulled back for a moment to look at her and grinned lopsidedly as he continued to fiddle with the buttons. She pushed him away and pulled the nightdress over her head completely. Then she kissed the diamond on his neck, making her way down his chest, catching each individual diamond with her lips, teasing them with her tongue. He caught her wrist and hissed with pleasure. Pushing her back down, he kissed her gently and his hands crept to her thighs, pulling them apart carefully. He tugged her panties down her legs.

She gulped and threw her head back as he ran a finger against the hot flesh between her legs. He began to rub along her skin and her hips bucked in pleasure. When he pressed a finger inside of her, rubbing another along her folds, she cried out. He rocked his finger back and forth and her body began to tingle, stronger and stronger until the pleasure mounted and she squealed. Elphaba found herself panting heavily, looking at him through half-open eyelids.

Fiyero pulled back a little and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"Mmm, Fiyero," she ran her hands through his hair. Her eyes ran down his body. "I don't… I can't… Maybe we shouldn't…"

"I know," he smiled at her with sad eyes. "I didn't expect to. But I wanted to touch you so much, to see that look in your eyes, and I got that… but I know we aren't all the way there yet. And that is fine."

"I'm sorry," she lowered her eyes. She wanted to. But how could she when she still couldn't find the words to say she loved him? And she thought she did, but the words scared her. She'd never said them - not to her father, her Nanny, her mother or her sister. "Please don't think I don't want to. And please don't think I don't care."

"Don't be sorry. I know how you feel. We've got all the time in the world now that my parents approve of you. It can wait. But please, stay in this bed with me tonight." He settled back in the bed and tugged her with him, wrapping his hands around her waist. "I like having you in bed with me, no matter what we do."

"You're so sweet, Fiyero. It's not normal." She got out of the bed. When he frowned, she said, "I need to put my nightdress back on, Fiyero. If I don't…" Elphaba didn't need to say more. They both knew one or both of them would lose control if she didn't.

He nodded and moved over in the bed for her as she climbed back in. She kissed the diamond in the center of his chest. "You're so good to me."

"You deserve it," he told her. "You make me happy. Being around you is invigorating, not just physically." He kissed her forehead. "Now why don't we go to sleep?"

She curled up beside him and closed her eyes, listening to him breathe. "Good night."

"Good night, Fae."

Elphaba cocked her head. "Fae?"

"I figured I should get to call you something special. And Elphie just sounds to…"

"Too Glinda?" She supplied.

"Yes."

"I like it," she smiled. "But not all the time."

"So what do you get to call me?"

"I don't know. I'll think about it. I'm not one for sappy romantic things like nicknames, Fiyero." And she liked the way his name sounded, and the way it felt on her tongue, especially the "y" and the "r."

"You aren't. And that's perfectly alright with me. Good night, again."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep faster than she had before in her life, and she slept peacefully.

When they returned to Shiz and classes started again, they spent most of their time together studying, not mentioning what had happened on the train, although once or twice she'd allowed that much to happen again. Elphaba tried her best to avoid spending too much time in a group with him. It made her uncomfortable, and she felt like they couldn't really be who they were together when they were with other people.

"Hey, Vegetable Queen!" Avaric shouted at her across the table.

She sighed heavily. "You are an ass, Avaric. What do you want?"

"We were planning on heading out dancing. Clearly you weren't listening. Are you coming? Honestly, I'd rather you not."

She looked over at Fiyero, who was not sitting beside her. That evening she'd chosen to sit next to Glinda and Boq instead, wanting some time with her old friends and to keep the awkwardness that happened when she and FIyero were in public away. They hadn't spoken much that evening. He wouldn't make eye contact. What in Oz was going on with that boy? "I suppose I will."

The group walked down the sidewalk and Fiyero was talking in hushed tones with Boq while Glinda skipped beside her. She felt distracted. "You seem happy," she said to her roommate.

"Were you not paying attention in sorcery class, either, Elphie? I got the highest grade in the class."

"Higher than me." She'd been paying attention. Elphaba merely hadn't wanted to bring it up. No one had ever beaten her at anything intellectual and she didn't like it.

Glinda seemed to realize that this bothered her roommate. "Everyone has to win sometime." She smiled at Elphaba, then lowered her voice, "Why aren't you talking to Fiyero tonight?"

"It's more like he isn't talking to me. We have other friends, you know. He doesn't consume my whole life and I don't consume his." She didn't tell Glinda how much his behavior was bothering her, though.

The music was loud as they entered the dance hall and Elphaba looked around. When Avaric had said they were going dancing, she had assumed they had meant somewhere less shady than here. There were couples making out in corners, and she saw one or two couples wandering off into some doors to the far side of the hall. And the music was faster, harsher. She bit her lip and folded her arms across her chest. Then she looked for Fiyero.

He stood in the corner, not looking at anyone and certainly not looking at her. When he finally did see her, he looked away quickly.

She threw her arms in the air, left Glinda's side and decided to hell with it and approached him. "What in Kumbria's arse is wrong with you?"

He looked at his feet. "It's complicated."

She could barely hear him over the music. "Are you done with me? Have you had enough? Is that it?"

"It's not that. It's just…" He trailed off.

"You know what? This is not the place. We're getting out of here." She grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. It was quieter, but not by much. The crowd outside was raucous and rowdy and she pulled him around a corner. "Where can we talk?"

"My room?"

She began walking without responding and they walked in silence the entire time. It was past curfew, but the halls were empty and they got into his room without trouble. Elphaba put herself on the bed. "What is going on?"

He sat down on the chair near his desk, which she found surprising. It was as if he didn't want to touch her. "Oh, Fae, I don't think we should do this."

"Do what? Be together? Why?" She wasn't going to let his words affect her, not until she got the full story out of her.

"I keep feeling like… like I pressure you into more than you want. And I took advantage of you. That's how this started. I pushed you too far, and all I've done since then is push you."

Guilt? After everything, he felt guilty _now_? She shook her head. "Fiyero, neither one of us has any idea what happened that night. For all you know, I could've made the first move. I could've begged you for it."

"But even since then, all I've done is pressure you. You never even wanted this relationship, and I wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"I wanted it," she spoke slowly. "You've said it before, and you are right: sometimes I need a little push."

"Even with the physical stuff? I beg you to do just about everything we do."

"And you honestly think that if I didn't want to, I'd let you? Fiyero, half of the time I'm alone with you I want to jump into bed with you. The only reason I don't want to do things like sleep beside you is because I don't trust myself, not you." She hadn't ever wanted to say these things out loud. But she had to make him listen. "You never did anything to me that I didn't want."

"Elphaba…"

"What aren't you telling me? Why do you suddenly feel like this?"

"I remember that night now, Elphaba. I…"

"How do you remember it _now_, Fiyero?"

"I fell asleep doing homework in my bed last night, Fae, and I had this dream and when I woke up, it was there, in my mind."

"And what's so bad about that?"

"Because I think… I think you…"

"You think you forced me, don't you?" Elphaba buried her face in her hands. "How in Oz can you be sure that what you 'remember' is true? How are you certain it wasn't just some made-up nightmare you had because of whatever it was you were reading or thinking when you fell asleep? Because Fiyero, if you'd forced me, I would've fought you, drunk or not. I'd have bitten and scratched. But you were unscathed when we woke up that morning. And I didn't feel like I'd been forced. I was sore, yes, but it wasn't like I'd been… hurt. Just that… well, you know. I'm fairly certain what happened was a mutual thing."

"How can you be sure?" He demanded.

She got up and took his hand. "Because I know I'd wanted you before that night. I know that the only thing stopping me was that I thought you could never want me. That you were supposed to be married. And that I was afraid of what I felt, because I'd always been certain I'd never feel that for anyone. But the wine took away my impulse control, Fiyero. I wanted to. I know I did. And it's not like you were completely yourself, either. You were drunk, too."

But there was still guilt in his eyes. "That dream, Fae, it was so vivid."

"I'm sure it was. I have a lot of vivid dreams, strange ones. That doesn't mean they are true! Please, listen to me. Don't do this. Yes, it was a strange way to begin a relationship. But I like where we are now. If it hadn't happened, Fiyero, you'd probably still be arranged to be married to that girl, I'd be alone, and all we'd have were glances across the table or the classroom, never knowing the other wanted more."

"I guess that's true," he admitted. "But…"

"But nothing! It happened. And guess what? It will probably happen again one day. While we're sober. And I will want to. And I'm guessing I'll probably like it." The words that were coming out of her mouth made her so uncomfortable that she thought she might gag on them. She barely thought these things to herself, much less admit them to anyone else.

"I probably will, too," he gave her a half-smile.

"I would hope so. Now can you please let it go? I don't know what put that in your head, Fiyero, but it's ridiculous. And to be honest, I'd rather not continue to discuss how much I want you or I will regret something in the morning."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh?"

"Don't even. We're done discussing it." Elphaba looked at the timepiece of the wall. "It is late… I could get caught sneaking back over to Crage."

"Then stay here. I'll just hold you. I swear."

"I don't really have anywhere else to stay. I have no nightclothes, though. I hope you don't mind if I sleep in my dress?"

"That's fine." He got onto the bed beside her. "I'm sorry I got so…"

"Insane? Just don't do it again." Elphaba laid back and closed her eyes, feeling his face press against her neck. "Let's try not to sleep too late tomorrow? I don't know how much trouble I'll get in if I get back and it's already afternoon."

**AN: If you read the original story, you already know where that next chapter is going...**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

But she did get in trouble. An hour after she left, Glinda appeared at his door. "Elphie's in trouble," she told him.

"What happened?" He invited her inside and closed the door, not wanting anyone overhearing this conversation.

"Nanny came by looking for her early this morning. Nessa had a bad dream and was asking for her sister. When Elphie wasn't there…"

"This is my fault." He sat down at his desk.

"What happened last night, Fiyero?" Glinda had her hands on her hips. "Did you guys…?"

"No! We were having a few issues. Well, I was. She came back here with me so we could talk in private. And it was so late, she just stayed here. Don't you think she would've told you if we'd done anything more?"

"Maybe. But I ran over here as soon as I could. We didn't get much of a chance to talk other than to talk about what I was to tell you."

"Which is?"

"Nanny stayed when she realized Elphaba wasn't in the room. She demanded to know where she was. I said that maybe she'd gone to sit outside and read, but Nanny didn't believe me. Nanny asked if Elphaba had come back to the room at all last night. I told her she had. But that woman can read minds, Fiyero! I swear! So she simply sat down and waited for Elphie to come back."

"And what happened?"

"She asked Elphie where she'd been. And she was honest about it. She said she'd been with you, in your room. And she swore, just like you did, that nothing inappropriate had happened. But then…"

Fiyero looked at her. "But what?"

"Nanny said she could prove it. That a doctor could tell if she was still a virgin. And Fiyero, you and I both know she isn't, which is when Elphaba broke a little."

"What did she say?"

"She told Nanny that no doctor was touching her anywhere. Nanny told her she didn't have a choice if she wanted to spend time with you alone again before graduation. When Elphaba looked at the floor, Nanny knew. Of course, Elphaba tried to explain, but no explanation was going to make it better. She's not allowed out without Nanny except for classes until the school year ends. Otherwise, she'll be pulled out early. She sent me over here to tell you that."

"Give me a minute to think about this." Fiyero rubbed his temples. "I was going to ask her to marry me come graduation, anyway."

Glinda squealed so loud Fiyero had to cover his ears. "You were?"

"I have to get married right out of school, Glinda. And she knows that. I don't think she's really come to terms with what that means, but she is aware of it. Just because we can't be alone for the next several months doesn't mean I love her any less. Tell her… tell her that we'll just have to spend more time with the group. I know she hates it, but it's the only way we'll see each other outside of class. At least Nessa has started tagging along more often, which means Nanny will be there and allow Elphaba to be, too."

Glinda smiled at him. "You're good to her."

"Tell her we'll talk before class tomorrow?"

"I will. And Fiyero, she's lucky to have you."

"She's lucky to have you, too, Glinda. You're a good friend for her."

"I know!" The blonde grinned at she skipped out the door.

The next morning he arrived at class so early there was no one else there. He placed himself in the corner he and Elphaba usually sat in and tapped his pen against his desk anxiously.

"I left for class as early as Nanny would let me," she said when she walked in. They were still alone.

"Fae…" As she approached him, he grabbed her waist and kissed her.

"Not here. Anyone could walk in. Please." She took his hand. "I'm sorry."

"For what? It's my fault you got into trouble." He sat down again. "If I hadn't let that dream - well, nightmare - get to me…"

"You shouldn't have. But I shouldn't have stayed. Or I should've talked to you about it the next day rather than pulling you aside that night when it was already so late."

"Let's stop blaming ourselves. It doesn't really matter who is to blame at this point, does it?"

He saw her eyes dart towards the door as one or two other students trickled in. She lowered her voice. "No, I guess it doesn't. Glinda said you think we should spend more time with everyone else? I don't…"

"I know you don't. It's awkward, but how else do I get to see you, Elphaba? And maybe you could sit next to me? We can whisper. The only one who will really bother us about it is Avaric, and I don't particularly care what he thinks."

"I suppose we're lucky Morrible didn't find out or I'd have been suspended. And then my father would find out."

"Nanny didn't tell him?"

"She said she'd wait until we returned to Nest Hardings this summer to discuss it with him."

"Maybe you should just come home with me after graduation. They can't do a thing to you after that. And my parents did like you."

"This isn't something we should discuss right now," she murmured, her cheeks growing dark. "I'd rather discuss that in private."

"But we can't be in private."

"Then we'll discuss it another time!"

Their professor walked in and Fiyero decided to shelf the conversation for the moment.

That weekend, they went out with Avaric, Glinda, Pfannee, Shen-Shen, Crope and Tibett. Boq was studying. Nessa and Nanny, of course, were there, as Elphaba couldn't have gone without them. He sat beside her and kept a hand on her knee under the table. "I already miss being alone with you," she admitted in a whisper.

"Me, too. But I can live with it so long as it's just temporary. I miss touching you, kissing you…"

"Stop that. Someone will hear you!" But Elphaba squeezed his hand, as though trying to tell him she missed his touch, too.

"Does Nessa know what happened?"

"No. I'm sure she wonders why Nanny is suddenly checking on me more often, but she thinks being nosy is a sin and hasn't even asked." Elphaba snorted, causing Pfannee to glance over at them. She gave her a challenging stare in response.

"You shouldn't do that. You'll invite more of their attention."

She sighed. "You're right."

"I love you," he told her.

"Don't say that here," her voice was almost a hiss. When she looked at him, her eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I just mean… that feels too private to be said around anyone else."

"That pretty much means I can't say it at all."

"Then don't. I know you want to, and I liked hearing it, but not around them. Fiyero, my sweet, I just can't."

He slid his hand up her leg just the slightest bit and he noticed her eyes got a little wider and smiled inwardly. "If you insist."

She pushed his hand back where it had been. "I do insist."

It felt like it was killing him, but he survived on memories and the brief touches he was allowed. As graduation grew near, he began to wonder what exactly the future held for them, and for him. But that became painfully clear when he received a letter the day after exams and three days before graduation. His father had died.

Fiyero put down the letter and wiped a single tear from his eye. His father's death was something he'd accepted a long time ago. He would've liked to be with him, but now he wasn't even to be at the funeral. Per Vinkun traditions, his father had to be cremated and a ceremony held within 24 hours. And the moment he got home, his coronation would take place.

He had known it was coming, but somehow he still did not feel ready to take the throne. Despite the fact that he would graduate in several days, he didn't feel he had the experience or the knowledge to rule. The time ticked towards dinner, and he let it pass, despite the fact that he was supposed to meet everyone at the cafe. Fiyero needed to think.

His mother must be a wreck. She'd always tried to be strong for him, his brothers and his sister, but whenever the subject of his father's illness was brought up, he'd seen the look on her face, the sadness, the anxiety. She was afraid. And he couldn't even be there for his mother, for his sister, who was the baby, the youngest. Poor Lali…

There was a knock at the door. Perhaps Boq had returned from dinner and wondered where he'd been. "I'm sorry…" He began as he opened the door.

"You've never not been there, Fiyero. Sometimes Elphaba bails on us to study, but never you. And you've already taken exams. What is going on? Elphaba wouldn't admit it, but she was worried!" Glinda didn't even give him a chance to get a word in.

"My father died."

"Oh, sweet Oz, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. You didn't know."

Glinda surprised him and hugged him quickly. "Elphie told me he wasn't well. I'm really sorry to hear that he passed."

Fiyero waved it away. He did not want pity. "Tell Elphie I'm sorry for not coming, all right?"

"Do you want me to get you anything? Is there anything I can do? Anything Elphaba could do?" Glinda asked.

He shook his head. "I wish she could be here right now, but you can see why I wouldn't want to be around a bigger crowd of people."

"I can. I'll let her know. I'm so sorry for your loss, Fiyero. Let me know if you need anything." Glinda closed the door behind her.

Ten minutes later there was another knock, but it wasn't the door. It had come from his window. "Fae?" He opened the window.

She climbed in and wrapped her arms around him, "Fiyero. I couldn't let you be alone."


	10. Chapter 9

AN: I gave you two chapters of "Truth Or Dare (Revised)" but you only get one of this. Why? Because THIS is quite a chapter. Those of you who read the original know what's coming here. Which is why this chapter should probably be rated "M."

CHAPTER NINE

"What happens when Nanny realizes you aren't there?" He said as they stepped back from the hug.

"She checked a few minutes ago and I was already in bed. Nanny won't check again until early morning. I snuck out my own window so she wouldn't see me in the hall."

"I don't want you to get into trouble on my account."

"What can she do to me? In three days we'll have graduated and then neither she nor my father have any control over my life. Fiyero, I don't want you to be alone."

"And after graduation? Will I be alone? Or will you come home with me? You don't have to promise to stay, not yet."

She'd been avoiding this conversation, the commitment. But it wasn't as if going home and living with her father was the best option, even without Fiyero as a choice. "I need to go home for a day or two. I can't just abandon my family. I have to at least tell them I reject the position of Eminent Thropp. I have to say goodbye, at least to Nessa."

"Then I'll come with. And then we can go home."

Home? "But you really should go straight home, especially after…"

"It'll only be an extra day or two. I'm already missing the funeral."

She sat down on the bed and he sat beside her. "If that's what you want. But I don't exactly know why you want to be there when Nanny tells my father you took my virginity."

He looked uneasy. "I wasn't thinking about that part. But I can handle it. You shouldn't have to face that alone. You said before, 'it takes two to tango.' I'm not blameless." Fiyero pulled her into his arms. "I missed you."

She pressed her face against his chest, breathing him in. "And I missed you. How are you feeling?"

"I shouldn't be as surprised as I am. I thought I was prepared for it."

"No one is ever prepared for that." She put a hand on his. "What happens now?"

"I take the throne pretty much the moment I get back. I'm… I'm not ready to be king, Fae."

"You will be great," she told him. "You're fair, compassionate and intelligent. What more do you need to be king?"

"A queen." He responded. After a moment he said, "I said that without thinking. I didn't mean to…"

"I'm used to you doing things like that by now, Fiyero." She nuzzled against his chest. Right now he was scared; his future made him nervous. Elphaba understood that she was the only stable thing he had at that moment. He needed her.

"I love you," he told her, kissing her forehead.

And, finally, she found the words. "I love you, too." She met his eyes.

He smiled for the first time in so long, a real smile. "You're not just saying that because you think I need to hear it?"

"Yes and no. I do think you need to hear it. I also mean it. I've loved you for quite some time, Fiyero. But I was afraid to say it, to admit it. So I'm admitting it now, because you need me to. And because I want to."

He kissed her then. She was sure he had meant it to be brief, but emotion overwhelmed her and she pulled him closer and opened her mouth to him. His tongue circled her lips before entering her mouth and teasing hers. Elphaba hadn't realized how much she had missed the feel of his mouth, of his body against her. She squeezed his shoulder, tugging him back onto the bed and above her. His mouth pressed against hers harder, and she let her hands fall to her sides as he unbuttoned her blouse, fumbling.

He traced down her neck with his tongue and nipped at her throat, smiling as she emitted a gasp. Breathless, she tried to say his name, but only the second syllable came out, "Yero."

"I like that," he murmured, his mouth moving lower. He sucked at her collarbone. "I love you so much."

She was afraid her voice would betray her as she said, "I love you, too." Her breath caught in her throat as he circled her breasts with kisses, tortuously slowly. She threw her head against the pillow, whimpering at his touch as he finally reached the center. Her hand found its way into his hair, the other squeezing the bedsheets tightly.

He tugged at her skirt and then her panties, kissing her navel as he did. She arched her hips, silently begging him to go lower. And he obeyed, teasing along her folds, his tongue dipping inside her. His hands were at her breasts, groping, fondling. His mouth was like fire between her legs.

Elphaba sat up and gently pulled him back, her hands going to the button of his trousers. Her eyes met his and she knew what he was asking as he pulled his shorts down his legs. She nodded eagerly and spread her legs further, pleading with him to take her.

And he did. She hissed in elation against the diamonds on his chest as he buried himself within her, touching places so deep she didn't know they existed. Elphaba wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him further and further, moaning in ecstasy at each thrust. She tugged at his hips, wanting to feel all of him. He obeyed and ground his hips to hers. Every inch of him brought her the sweetest bliss.

He dove into her again and again, meeting her lips with his, tongues mingling like their bodies were. She trembled beneath him, groaning softly as he pressed inside of her, hitting something that released shot after shot of pleasure. It mounted within her, and she dug her nails into his back, bucking her hips against his with fervor, knowing that rapturous moment was coming, panting as he moved faster, harder, ravishing her. And all at once, each cell in her body tingled, her brain felt delirious and she cried his name. "Fiyero!"

He looked down at her, still going faster, pulling her against him roughly as he grunted. "I love you, Fae." When he finally stopped, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She looked up at him. Elphaba loved the way he felt inside her. She didn't want him to pull away yet. "Just stay here, for just a moment?"

"I'd stay here my whole life if I could," he buried his face in her neck. She felt his sweat against her skin.

After a moment, she lifted her hips slightly and he slid out of her gently. She suddenly noticed how much fluid she felt between her thighs, flowing inside of her. But she didn't want to get up. Her body protested even as she scooted over to let him lie beside her. "Do you want me to stay the night?" She didn't want to leave. Elphaba didn't even want to stand.

"I want you with me every night," he told her.

"I do, too. Especially if it's anything like that."

He stroked her cheek. "That was…"

"Amazing? How on earth do we not remember the first time?"

"I have no idea." He paused. "You're not bleeding now, are you?"

She looked between her legs. There was fluid, but none of it looked like blood. "I don't think so."

"And it didn't hurt? You made a noise at the beginning."

"It was a good noise. I'd never felt that before - not that I remember, anyway - and the intensity of it…" She flushed. "Let's just go to sleep."

"Naked?" He teased.

"There's no reason not to." She rolled over and placed her head on his chest. "I love you, Yero." She closed her eyes.

The last thing she heard before she drifted off was, "I love you, Fae."


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

A loud noise assaulted his ears and he grumbled. "Fae, how are you awake this early?" But after a moment he realized she was still laying beside him. It was the door. Someone was banging harshly on the door. He shook her awake. "Elphaba."

She shot up and looked at the door. "Oh, shit." Her eyes widened as they both heard a key turn in the lock and the door opened.

He grabbed a blanket and threw it over her, wanting to preserve at least some of her dignity. Fiyero placed himself in front of her as Morrible and Nanny entered the room. "Why in Oz are you barging into my room like this?" He tried to act like he wasn't afraid of them.

"Miss Elphaba was missing this morning," Morrible said matter-of-factly. "And apparently this wasn't the first time. There was also a complaint about the noise coming from this room last night."

Elphaba buried her face in her hands. He reached back and squeezed her leg under the blanket. Fiyero felt her take a deep breath and face them. "Why, Nanny? You had to tell _Morrible_?"

"I couldn't very well come over here and barge in without her help."

"The morals clause in the student handbook is very clear, you two. Two unmarried students are _not_ to spend the night together or engage in behavior unbecoming of them or they may face suspension or expulsion."

"We may not be married, Madame Morrible, but we're engaged." Fiyero blurted. He felt Elphaba shift behind him, but she seemed to know well enough not to question him. "We'll be married this summer. I asked her last night."

"Then where is the ring?"

Fiyero realized his mistake. But he did have a ring… "It wasn't the right size. It's in my drawer." Fiyero lept up and opened his top desk drawer, displaying a black velvet box. He hoped Elphaba's face wasn't betraying his lie. This was not ever how he intended it to go, but he had to save them. "Please, Madame. We're days away from graduating. Don't take that away from us."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "Get dressed. We'll discuss this in my office. I expect you there in ten minutes." To Nanny, she said, "Go back and take care of Miss Nessarose."

The old woman left. "I'll be writing to your father."

"What's the point?" Elphaba called after her angrily. "You'll see him in a few days!"

The old woman didn't respond. Morrible looked at them once more. "Ten minutes."

As the door closed, Elphaba grabbed his arm. "Fiyero!"

"Elphaba, wait. I had to. They might go easier on us if they think we're engaged." And, he smiled awkwardly, "I was kind of hoping we would be in the next few days, anyway."

"Which explains the ring." Elphaba was calmer than he'd expected.

"I didn't want it to happen like this." Fiyero grabbed a clean set of clothes from his closet as Elphaba began to pull hers back on. "But…"

"But we'll discuss it later. Let's see what happens here."

He grabbed the ring out of the drawer and shoved it in his pocket quickly. "Of course."

Elphaba followed him out the door. "If we get expelled just short of graduation, Fiyero, what happens? We get no degrees. Do you know how hard I've worked… I was supposed to speak at the ceremony!"

"Don't panic." He told her. "It will only make it worse." Morrible's office was in the building next to Three Queens. He knocked.

"Come in," came a stern voice from behind the door.

They looked at each other before he opened it and he squeezed her hand but said nothing.

Morrible's face was composed as she sat behind her desk, a file open across it. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

They each took a chair across from her desk. "I've said what I needed to say. I asked her to marry me last night and we got carried away."

"I understand Elphaba sneaked out past curfew. You planned that, as well?"

"No," Elphaba said honestly. "His father died, Madame. I hadn't had a chance to see him that day and someone told me. I didn't want him to suffer in silence."

Morrible looked at Fiyero for a moment. "I'm sorry for your loss, Prince Fiyero."

Fiyero realized his status might help get them a lesser punishment. "It was coming for a long time, Madame. But I'm supposed to be coronated when I get home. It was a bit much to think about all at once. And then Elphaba came and I asked her if she would be my queen. I hadn't intended to ask her until after we graduated, but after everything… we were both extremely emotional and it just happened. I'm not going to deny it."

"Your Nanny made it sound like this wasn't the first time you'd gone missing," Morrible said, turning to Elphaba.

"She's right. Fiyero and my relationship has been complicated. He was originally arranged to be married to another girl. We spent a lot of time discussing where we wanted this to go and how to break it to his parents. During one of those discussions, we lost track of time. When I realized it was past curfew, I tried to return to my dorm. But Fiyero was concerned that a woman walking campus alone so late might attract unwanted attention and he insisted I sleep there. He stayed on the floor." Fiyero was no longer the only one lying through his teeth. Elphaba did not break eye contact with the headmistress.

Morrible sighed and looked down at the papers on her desk. "I will not take your degree from you. Up until this moment, Miss Elphaba, you have been an exemplary student. One mistake should not destroy your life."

"Thank you, Madame. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"However," the woman continued, "you will not take part in the graduation ceremony. Your diploma will be sent to your homes. Or should I say home? I assume you'll be living at Kiamo Ko with Prince Fiyero?"

Elphaba didn't break character. "I will."

"I want you both out of your rooms today. Letters will be sent to your parents."

Fiyero gulped. "What, exactly, will those letters say?"

"That you broke the code of conduct and were not allowed to take part in the ceremony. There is no reason to upset your mother further by informing her of your behavior, Prince Fiyero. I am sure she is already distraught at the loss of your father. You can explain yourself to her once you return home. Once again, I am sorry for your loss. I do not expect to see you again."

They both made to get up.

"One more thing. Miss Elphaba, your academic achievements have been the best I've seen in many years. I had informed the Wizard of your progress. He was looking for possible bright young minds to become delegates as He reaches His old age. After graduation, you and Miss Glinda were to travel to the City and meet Him. Now Miss Glinda will be going alone."

"I am sorry, Madame." The moment the door closed behind them, her face grew dark. "Like I wanted to work for that fascist anyway!"

"We better pack…"

"I'm not supposed to return home until the end of the week, Fiyero. I don't have a carriage arranged!"

"I'll handle it. You still want to go back to Nest Hardings before we go back to Kiamo Ko, my love?" He asked.

"I'm not going to like it. But I should. Nanny and Nessa were leaving tomorrow, since neither one of them was to be present for graduation. Nessie won't finish until next year."

"And they weren't going to stay to see you? Your father wasn't going to come?"

"That surprises you? And what about your family… oh…"

"They were going to come… it doesn't matter now."

"I'm sorry, my sweet." They stood at the doorway to his building. "I should say goodbye to Glinda."

"Wait." Fiyero fumbled in his pockets. "I want to do this right. Well, as right as I can after you already know it's coming." He got down on one knee. "Marry me? Be my queen?"

A tear ran down Elphaba's cheek as she nodded. "Yes. Of course, yes." She held her hand out as he slid the ring on her finger.

He stood up and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you so much, Elphaba."

"I love you, too. Now I really had better say goodbye to Glinda. I have a lot to tell her. What time should I meet you later?"

"Less than an hour. I'll have some food in the carriage for breakfast."

"I will see you then, my king." She smiled, a twinkle in her eye.

"I can't wait, my queen."


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: I don't think I've ever written a sweet and not silly scene between the two girls, and I think that's something that had to happen. I'm not good at friendship as a person. I hope I wrote it well.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Glinda ran to her before she'd even closed the door. "Elphie! I'm so sorry. Nanny came in here so early. I couldn't think of anything to say to cover. Please tell me you didn't get expelled." She wrapped Elphaba in a tight hug.

Elphaba let the hug linger, knowing this might be the last time she saw her roommate for quite some time, if ever. "We didn't get expelled."

"Oh, thank Oz!" Glinda stepped back and looked at her. A smile crept across her face. "Something else happened, though." She pointed to the ring on Elphaba's finger. "He finally asked you?"

"What do you mean _finally_?" Elphaba demanded.

"Well, he told me…"

"He told you? You knew?"

"When you got in trouble with Nanny the first time, he kind of spilled. After all, Elphie, didn't you know he was going to ask? You knew he was going to have to get married soon after graduation."

"I suppose I did," she realized. She must've kept it out of her mind. "I see he told you quite a bit."

"Just as much as I need to know."

Elphaba walked towards her closet and pulled out her trunk.

"Packing already?"

She looked at her roommate, not sure how to break this to her. "I have to leave today. I'm not expelled, but I'm not to walk in the graduation ceremony, either."

Tears pooled in Glinda's eyes. "Oh, Elphie…"

Elphaba busied herself with putting the few outfits she had into her trunk, then her books. "I'm sorry, Glinda."

"I… I'll come to the wedding. I promise."

Elphaba smiled. "It's a long trip from Gillikin to the Vinkus, Glinda."

"I'll come right from here to help you plan. My parents can go back to Gillikin on their own."

"You won't be able to come straight from here," Elphaba said softly. "Morrible told me that you're to meet the Wizard after graduation. I was supposed to, as well. He's been looking for 'bright young minds' to help him rule in his old age."

Glinda's eyes were wide with excitement. "Really?"

"Really. And you will be wonderful."

Glinda grabbed her roommate's hands, clasping them together. "I swear to you, Elphie, I'll be good. I will make sure what happened to Dr. Dillamond never happens again. I'll change things. I will! And as soon as I've met the Wizard, I'll come right out to see you. I will make it to your wedding. Nothing will stop me."

Elphaba couldn't help it, tears sprung from her eyes. "Be careful with what you do while the Wizard is still alive." She paused and finished packing. She had one more thing to ask of her roommate. "Will you be my maid of honor, then? You've been the best friend I never wanted."

Glinda laughed through her own tears. "Of course. Just promise me you won't pick any dresses that are too ugly."

Elphaba laughed, too. "You'll have to help me."

"You know I will."

Elphaba looked at her trunk. She looked back at her roommate. "This isn't how I wanted to say goodbye."

"It's not goodbye, Elphie," Glinda hugged her again. "I will see you before your wedding."

Elphaba walked through the doorway and turned back. "You will always be my best friend."

"Me, too."

She headed towards the park where the carriages usually arrived and saw Fiyero already sitting on a bench. Blinking residual tears out of her eyes, she sat beside him. "I am surprised, but I think I'm going to miss this place."

"There are definitely a few good memories." Fiyero put a hand on hers. "Did you say goodbye to Glinda?"

She nodded. "She said she'd come to the wedding."

"I wouldn't have it without her," he laughed. "Who else is going to help you plan?"

A carriage pulled up then, and Fiyero grabbed her trunk. She tried to stop him. "I can carry my own things."

"I'm just helping," he said as he put her things in the carriage. He opened the door for her and held out a hand to help her up. "We'd better be going. It's a long way to Nest Hardings. The driver said we'd be on the road until dinner."

She nodded and climbed in beside him and looked out the window as they began to move. "I am not eager to get home."

"I told you we could go straight to Kiamo Ko."

"And I told you I can't. A day, maybe two. That's all. I think I can handle two days."

Nanny's letter must've gotten there earlier that evening, though Elphaba didn't know how. Her father stood on the porch waiting for them when they arrived, his face a caricature of disappointment. Fiyero took her hand. "I always wondered what your father looked like. Does he always look that… stern?"

"Yes."

Fiyero got out of the carriage first, not looking at Elphaba's father as he helped her down. Only after she was on the ground and he had their bags did he turn to acknowledge him, nodding.

"Hello, Father," Elphaba said hesitantly.

Frex pulled some paper out of his pocket. "A raven flew your Nanny's letter here earlier."

"That's how she got it here so fast. The regular post just wasn't good enough for her, was it?" Elphaba shook her head.

"Don't think you can distract me from the subject at hand, young lady. You have a lot to explain to me."

"Father, you never listen to my side of the story! What good does it do me to even bother?" She looked to Fiyero, who was standing beside her, still grasping her hand. He was biting his lip. Elphaba sighed. "Are you going to completely ignore our guest?"

Frex turned to Fiyero, then. "I apologize. You must be the young man who Nanny speaks of in this letter."

"He has a name. This is Fiyero, Prince of the Arjikis from the Vinkus."

"And you think you're going to marry him? Abandon your post, your sister, and go to the middle of nowhere?" Frex demanded.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm going to do. You should be relieved to be rid of me. Now we'll be putting our things in my room."

"He is not staying in your room." Frex grabbed her arm roughly.

She yanked it back. "Fine. Then I'll put my things down. I don't suppose you know what room he's going to stay in? We don't exactly have a guest room."

Her father looked lost and Elphaba laughed. "Then maybe he will stay in my room. Come, Fiyero."

"He can share your brother's room." Frex stopped her.

"What you will." Elphaba walked down the hall and threw her trunk on the bed. She took a deep breath. Her father wasn't done scolding her; she knew that. It would only get worse. She steeled herself for the lecture and headed back into the hallway. Her father was talking to Fiyero in the kitchen. Well, more like talking _at_ Fiyero.

"I can't understand what happened. Sure, Fabala was always defiant. From the moment she was born, she was sinful. But fornication? In that respect, Fabala was always innocent."

Elphaba stepped into the room, then. "Innocent? Excuse me? Did you forget my childhood? I was thrown in a crib or a pen while mother had her affairs and you were off preaching. Even after Nessa, she continued. And I'm sure if she'd lived after she had Shell, she would've still continued. Watching from the corner while mother slept with whoever she pleased makes me 'innocent'?"

"Don't you speak of your mother like that!"

"Shut up and listen to me. All of my life, you told me that no one would love me. No one wanted me. My own family was afraid to touch me. So how does it surprise you that when someone finally showed me affection, finally _loved_ me, that I let him? That I wanted him? He has treated me kinder in one year than I was ever treated at my own home. And don't defend Mother. She loved many men. I love one. And I intend to be faithful, unlike Mother. So if you're going to call me a whore, go ahead. But maybe you should think about what that says about Mother before you do." Her face was burning by the time she finished. Unable to keep calm, she turned on her heel and left the room, sinking down on her bed. She heard mumbled words exchanged between her father and Fiyero and then Fiyero stood in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" He seemed to be struggling for words.

Elphaba took a deep breath and released the tension in her body. "I don't even know. I'm just so tired of his 'holier than thou' attitude. He treats my mother like a saint. The hypocrisy of it is ridiculous. What did he just say to you?"

"He told me that you would eventually come out on your own but if I wanted to come after you, I was welcome to." Fiyero shrugged.

Elphaba laughed, surprising herself. "He thinks he knows me so damn well."

"Maybe you should just let him have his say. You'll be out of here in two days. I think you gave him something to think about."

"He'll ignore it." But she got up and walked back into the kitchen, sliding her hand into Fiyero's.

Her brother was in the kitchen by then. "When is dinner?"

"As soon as Elphaba and her _friend_ are ready to eat." Her father responded.

"We're ready," she replied from the doorway.

Her father looked up, only just noticing them. "Shell, set the table."

The boy ran into the other room.

"You got yourself kicked out of school," he said.

"I still get my diploma."

"Sir, please, your daughter is a good person. I'm sure we are not the only couple on campus to have been intimate. We just had the misfortune of getting caught. They made an example of us," Fiyero tried.

Frex looked at Fiyero closely. "You're a prince."

"I'm to be king in a few days, actually."

"And you've taken a liking to Elphaba."

"Is that shocking to you, Father?" Elphaba challenged.

"I will not dignify that question with a response." He turned back to Fiyero. "But what I am concerned about is that I've heard things about your people. They are godless. I suppose it should not surprise me that you would have dragged her down to your level."

"Sir, everyone has a moral code. Just because we do not believe in the same god does not mean we are barbaric."

Elphaba watched Fiyero trade words with her father, impressed. She had meant to jump in and attack her father, but Fiyero had managed to defend himself without being insulting. That was something she had always struggled to do. "He's right, father. Their marriage laws are similar to ours. It is not traditional for these sorts of things to happen. But they do happen, _everywhere,_ no matter what religion someone is affiliated with." She considered bringing up her mother again, but held back.

"My daughter is better than that." Frex eyed Elphaba. "At least I thought you were."

"I gave you my reasons. I love him. That's enough for me. If it isn't enough for you, then that's your problem."

Shell returned to the room. "The table is ready."


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

The tension had been so thick Fiyero could barely breathe. As they washed up after dinner the next evening, everyone except Elphaba's little brother was silent. Nanny and Nessa would arrive at any moment, and he could only imagine what conversation would ensue. Elphaba's father hadn't stop making comments, and Elphaba hadn't stopped throwing barbs back. He couldn't wait to take her away from here.

Nessa looked surprised to see her sister. "I thought you were still at Shiz. Graduation is tomorrow."

"You didn't tell her?" Elphaba looked at Nanny.

"I thought I'd let you tell her that her wonderful older sister got herself kicked off campus."

"What?" Nessa looked horrified. "Elphaba, school was everything to you! What in Oz did you do?"

He watched Elphaba's face fall as she struggled to explain to her sister what had happened. "Oh, Nessie, you'll never understand. It's so complicated. But I'm still getting my diploma."

"What happened?"

"Please, Nessa," she pleaded. "I don't want you to think of me any differently."

"What are you talking about, Fabala?"

Elphaba sighed. "I was caught in Fiyero's dorm past curfew."

"And…?" Nanny raised her eyebrows.

"And we were… indisposed." Elphaba lowered her eyes as her sister gasped. "Nessie, I love him. We're getting married."

"Married? But Elphaba, your future is here. What about Eminent Thropp?" Nessa did not admonish her for what she had done, and Fiyero was glad. He didn't think Elphaba could take anymore disappointment.

Elphaba kneeled beside her sister's chair. "You and I both know you're better suited for the position than I ever was. I never belonged here. Just know I will miss you every day." She stood up. "You are all invited to the wedding. I'll send to let you know the date. If you don't come, Father, I will not be offended."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, sensing she needed him. "I hope to see all of you there," Fiyero said quietly.

"Is the carriage ready?" She asked him. He noticed she wouldn't look back at her sister. "The train leaves in an hour and it's at least forty-five minutes to the station."

He nodded and grabbed the things she'd left by the front door.

"Fabala…" Nessa's voice was soft, but urgent. "I will miss you, dear sister. But I wish you the best. If I can't be there to wish you the best in person, that is."

He saw Elphaba smile a little. She kissed her sister's cheek. "Be good, Nessa. Only one of us can be the wicked one."

They sat in silence on the carriage ride. He sensed she needed time to think, and he gave it to her. When they got to their compartment on the train, it was late. Neither of them bothered to look away as they changed. She got into the bed beside him without having to be asked. He kissed her nose affectionately. "I know that was hard for you."

"It needed to be done," she said simply. "I just wish I felt like I was going to see Nessa again."

"We can come visit if you like," he offered, pulling her towards him.

"No! I don't want to see my father again, if I can help it. And I doubt we'd be welcome." Elphaba laid her head on his chest and he could smell the mint oil she'd used in her hair that morning.

"You never know what will happen. Maybe one day, when Nessa is in charge, things will be better. I'm sure she'll want to see you."

"Perhaps." Elphaba kissed him softly.

He resisted the urge to deepen the kiss, because he knew what would happen if he did. She didn't need that right now. "I love you. You will never be alone. And I'm sure Glinda will visit all the time."

"It's actually been nice _not_ having someone give me fashion advice every morning for the past few days," Elphaba laughed. He could tell she didn't want to admit how much she missed her friend.

"We'll be in the Vinkus in two days. Write to her then and see when she can come. We'll plan the wedding so she can be there early."

"I thought you had to be married right away."

"More like I had to be engaged right away. If I get married by the end of the summer, that should be enough for them. Then it's producing an heir."

Elphaba made a face.

"You don't want children? You had to know that was part of the package, Elphaba."

"It's not that I don't _want_ them… okay, I don't. Fiyero, we're still so _young_. Don't we have time? I want to spend time with just you. I want to be content with just us for a time. Things have been so crazy that I've not gotten a chance to really pause and allow myself to enjoy us. I want time to do that."

"We do have time. I'm not sure how much, but I know I'm not expected to produce an heir right away. A lot of kings don't, actually. Even though it's supposed to make the people more confident in your family line, the earlier a king has a child, the earlier he is to give up the throne. My parents waited five years before they had me."

The relief on her face was evident. "I can live with five years."

"Maybe by then, you'll feel differently."

"We'll see." Elphaba yawned. "Just the idea of having children exhausts me." With that, she closed her eyes.

The next morning, he watched Elphaba before she woke. Her nightdress had shifted while they slept and was almost at her waist. He tried to ignore the stirring hunger for her within him and got up.

She woke up at that point. "Good morning."

He kissed her deeply, pulling her towards him. "Good morning, my love." Fiyero paused. He wasn't quite sure how to phrase the question he wanted to ask.

"What is it?"

"Did you want to… I mean, do you want to wait until we're married to make love again or…?"

"I hadn't thought about it," she said. "I don't suppose we should once we arrive at Kiamo Ko. Your mother could catch us and it's probably best to wait."

"That makes sense."

"That doesn't mean we can't _now_," Elphaba looked at him, mischief twinkling in her eyes. "I mean, maybe we should take advantage of having the next forty-eight hours alone."

He didn't need to be told twice.

It was hours later when they finished and Elphaba stared at the bottom of the unused bed above them. "I think we missed breakfast."

"They're serving lunch in ten minutes in the dining car." He looked at the clock on the wall. "And I'm starving." Fiyero got up to dress, but Elphaba didn't. "Are you coming?"

"I don't think I can move," she murmured. "And I need to do more than dress. There's a lot of, well, fluid on me." Elphaba groaned as she put her feet on the floor and began to climb out of the bed. "Can you hand my my oils?"

He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of coconut oil. Instead of giving it to her, he poured some into his hands and rubbed her shoulders softly, working his way down. "Do you mind if I help?"

"Not usually. But right now, Fiyero, if you help, we might just miss lunch, too. Not to mention I'll have to clean up all over again."

He laughed and stopped, handing her the oils. "I intend to help you every day when we're married."

"I look forward to it."

The rest of the train ride passed in a haze of fevered lovemaking. As the train pulled in, he held Elphaba's hand. "I'm going to miss sleeping beside you."

"You're going to miss more than just that," she said, rolling her eyes. "But it shouldn't be too long before we share a room permanently." Elphaba thought for a moment. "Right now, your mother and siblings live in the castle. Will that continue once we're married? It's a big castle and I don't see why it wouldn't."

"My uncle used to live with us. And my grandparents, when they were alive. You are correct in assuming they'll continue living with us. But don't worry, we'll have plenty of privacy."

"I wasn't worried." Elphaba shook her head at him. "But apparently you were."

"I just don't want anyone getting in the way of all the time I plan to spend alone with you." He protested.

"Like I said, it's a big castle." By then they were at the door. Elphaba looked fearful again.

"Why are you nervous now?"

"Because your mother _did_ get a letter telling her we broke the rules. How are we going to explain that to her? Do we lie? And… and what if she's not happy when you tell her we're engaged?" She bit her lip.

"How could you think she wouldn't be?" He was surprised. "And what do you want to tell her? Do you want to lie?"

A servant opened the door then and they both fell silent as they were led into the living room to join his mother for tea.


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: I'm giving you two chapters of this one for a few reasons. One, I'm further ahead. Two, I made a HUGE plot change... well, not a change... yes, a change... I added something. Something huge. The idea came to me (and I will explain why and how when the time comes) and I wanted to put it in one of my stories at it fit here much better. Anyway, we won't get to that for quite some time, and I think it's a good idea and I've tried to expand on it but I don't expand on it as much as I wanted to or as much as I can. I've rewritten it multiple times. What I do when I do that is print it out and literally retype it so I can rework it as I go and add more. I've found that when I type things up I make a lot of changes. It's my way of revising, I guess. I don't know that I'm willing to do that AGAIN, but I might. I don't think I have time. Again, I'm babbling. So please, enjoy.**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Elphaba took a deep breath as they entered the room, swallowing hard and gripping Fiyero's hand tightly. Perhaps the woman had been too busy dealing with Fiyero's father's death to bother wondering about the fact that her son had been kicked off of campus early? And had the letter mentioned Elphaba at all or simply mentioned Fiyero? She still didn't know if she wanted to lie or not.

"Fiyero, you didn't tell me Elphaba was returning home with you." His mother was sitting on the same couch she had last time, but this time she was missing her partner. "I'll have one of the servants prepare the guest suite. How long is she staying?"

"Forever," Fiyero responded.

The word made Elphaba flinch. _Forever_. Marriage meant forever. She knew that. And she loved him. Still, the usage of the word suddenly felt so much more serious than that.

"I've asked her to marry me, Mother."

"Oh!" Fiyero's mother jumped off of the couch. "Wonderful!" She hugged her son and turned to Elphaba, looking unsure about whether or not to do the same to her. "Such happy news at such a sad time. The tribe will be overjoyed!"

"I'm sorry for your loss," Elphaba blurted. She knew she should acknowledge Fiyero's father's passing. And since it had been indirectly mentioned…

Fiyero's mother nodded at her, then turned to her son. "Speaking of… it appears you didn't take the news too well. You get yourself evicted from your dorm early and pulled out of the graduation ceremony? The day after your father passed? What in Oz's name did you _do_, Fiyero? And what took you so long to get back to Kiamo Ko, Fiyero? You should've arrived two days ago if you left campus when you were told."

"Well, it's a long story, mother and… I…" Fiyero stammered.

"It wasn't just what _he_ did, Ma'am," Elphaba said softly. "It was, uh, a joint venture. I got pulled out, too. And, well, we stopped at my family's home in Munchkinland so we could give them news of our engagement."

"But I don't understand. How did you two manage to cause so much trouble? From the tone of that letter, you were nearly expelled without a diploma."

So Madame Morrible had made it sound serious, then. Elphaba felt Fiyero tighten his grip on her hand and she turned to him and nodded. She wasn't going to be the one to tell his mother, but it felt wrong to lie.

"Please don't be ashamed of me, Mother. And don't be angry with Elphaba. When I found out about Father's death, Elphaba came to my room. It was already so late and…"

"You broke curfew? I understand that breaking curfew is a problem and that a young woman in a young man's room so late is a serious offense, but it sounded more serious than that."

"We were intimate, Mother. And it was pretty evident when they came and found Elphaba in my room that such a thing had happened."

Fiyero's mother stared at both of them for a moment. "I see."

It felt odd to go from what they had been doing that morning on the train to apologizing for doing the very same thing days earlier. But she didn't suppose that his mother would understand that they had figured there could be no harm done if they'd already done it once (well, twice, really). And that being alone with him after something like that made it impossible not to want… Elphaba shook her head. This was not the time for such thoughts. "I… I'm sorry."

"We are sorry, Mother. It was an emotional evening and, honestly, Elphaba was just trying to comfort me and when things got out of hand she probably didn't want to upset me by stopping and it's completely my fault."

Elphaba put her face in her hands. "Don't say that. You know better than that, Fiyero."

His mother looked from Elphaba to Fiyero to Elphaba again, then back. Then she sighed. "I know that sometimes romance can get out of hand, especially when you're left alone as much as you are when you're studying at a University. It was part of the reason I was hesitant to let you go to Shiz. You two are getting married, which in some eyes legitimizes whatever it is you two did. But that's not always what happens to young people who jump into bed so quickly. And I don't need to add that such, um, activities can lead to _other_ problems, do I?"

"I'm, um, aware of those problems and I did a little math and I don't believe there would be any such issues…" Elphaba didn't add that she'd done the math long _before_ they had slept together. She'd been keeping track since that drunken night, just in case. And there were certain potions she'd learned about in sorcery that could help prevent things. But a woman needed to drink those on a weekly basis for several months before they were even effective, so telling Fiyero's mother about taking those wouldn't imply the sort of innocence she wanted to portray.

"Good." Fiyero's mother took a deep breath. "I'm not ashamed of you, Fiyero. And I'm not angry. I'm disappointed that the two of you gave into your urges when your marriage night was right around the corner, but I also understand that times are changing and these things can happen."

Fiyero's mother made it sound as though they'd been engaged when they'd made love. Elphaba decided it was best to let her believe that. Telling her that they hadn't been would only make matters worse. "I can assure you that nothing of that sort will happen again before we're married," she promised, trying hard not to think of the things they'd done that morning.

"I'm sure it won't. You'll be much too busy planning! We should announce a date as soon as possible. It will surely cheer everyone's spirits. And your coronation, Fiyero… now that you're home, it had best be taken care of quickly. We can announce the wedding then."

Elphaba was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. "I hate to ruin all the excitement and planning, Ma'am, but I am dreadfully tired. The beds on the train weren't very comfortable and I hardly got any sleep."

Fiyero gave her a knowing look. "I don't know what your problem was. I slept fine."

"Maybe you should take the bottom bunk next time," Elphaba replied. They'd both had the bottom bunk, but she wasn't about to tell anyone else that.

"Yes. Of course. We'll start planning in the morning. You remember where the guest suite is, Elphaba?"

Elphaba nodded and the two of them headed up the stairs, separating at the door to the guest suite. She put her things in the closet as Fiyero walked in. "You should not be in here."

"I'm not going to do anything. I just wanted to talk. Are you alright? I know it was a little tense for a few minutes back there."

"I'm fine. But I'm exhausted and overstimulated. As much fun as I had on the train with you, Fiyero, I need a break. Leave."

He pouted, but did as she asked.

The next morning they sat down with his mother and began to plan. "I've arranged Fiyero's coronation for this afternoon," she told them. "We'll announce the wedding then. So we need a date."

"It has to give Glinda enough time to get here. She's probably in the City right now. She said she'd come straight here, if that's fine with everyone else."

"I think the new queen should be allowed a guest, even before she's officially queen." Fiyero's mother smiled at her.

Queen. She hadn't thought of herself with that title. Eminence made her uncomfortable. Queen? "She'll be my maid of honor. And she'll probably want to wear something pink. I would also like to invite my family… though I doubt they'll come."

Fiyero's mother looked like she was about to ask Elphaba about that, but she saw Fiyero shoot her a look. "I'm sure Nessa will try her best," he said gently.

"Nessa can't come on her own. And no one is going to be willing to take her. Like I said, I doubt any of them will be here. My father has never loved me. He's probably glad to be rid of me, angry as he is about what I've done."

This conversation was clearly making Fiyero's mother uncomfortable. "And Fiyero," she changed the subject, "what about a best man?"

"I was thinking Sidrio." Fiyero shrugged. She had only heard him speak of his younger brothers by name a few times, but she knew that was the oldest next to him.

"And Lali? Can she be the flower girl?" Fiyero's mother asked.

At that, the little girl came flying in, all of ten years old. "Can I? Can I, please?"

Elphaba laughed and smiled at the young girl. "Of course you can. Now, were you eavesdropping, young lady?"

"Maybe…" Lali didn't look guilty, though. "I wish I could tell Daddy all these good things!"

At that, the room was silenced. She saw Fiyero's mother look at her lap and Fiyero open his mouth, though nothing came out. Elphaba remembered what she used to tell Nessie when she would get upset about their mother's absence. "He already knows. He can see us from where he is, you know. And I'm sure he's just as excited as you are."

"Do I get to wear a pretty dress? Daddy loved when I wore pretty dresses!"

"Yes. You will be very pretty."

"I can't wait!" Lali dashed out of the room as quickly as she'd come in.

Fiyero's mother put a hand on hers from across the table, a tear in her eye. "Thank you for saying that. I honestly did not know how to respond to that question."

Elphaba flushed under the woman's tender gaze. "We lost my mother when we were kids. I used to tell my sister that." She didn't add that she wasn't sure if she totally believed it.

Fiyero kissed her cheek softly. "It was the perfect thing to say."

She stayed silent for a moment, unsure of how to break the tension. Eventually, she said, "Is a month from today too far out or does that work?"

"That will be perfect." Fiyero's mother smiled at her sweetly. "I'm so excited for the both of you!"

That afternoon at Fiyero's coronation, Elphaba sat beside him off to the side as someone from the village made a statement about Fiyero's father and then introduced him. One or two people pointed or stared at her, and she lowered her eyes. Fiyero rose and accepted the crown graciously, bowing to the people as they applauded him. It felt like such a show. But perhaps that was what his people needed.

When he looked around, everyone hushed and looked at him expectantly. Fiyero spoke, "I did not hope to take the crown this young or for this reason. But I am honored to be your king, and I promise to do the best that I can."

The people applauded him some more, some whooping and hollering.

"I would also like to announce my engagement." He turned to her, then, and held his hand out as she walked towards him and took it. "This is Elphaba, my bride-to-be, and soon to be your queen. She hails from Munchkinland. She was, like me, educated at Shiz. I intend for her to help me make The Vinkus a better place."

Elphaba looked out among the crowd of people, trying to keep her calm. That many people staring at her was too much. She knew she must look awkward and uncomfortable, but there was nothing she could do about that. She forced a smile.

The coronation ended soon after that. Elphaba thought she might need a lot of naps if she was going to be queen. This was extremely overwhelming.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: This is the start of that random huge plot change I told you all about. And it goes on for a while. As in, I haven't finished writing that part. Enjoy?**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The first thing Glinda did when she arrived a week later was engulf Fiyero's mother in a rather tight hug. "I am so sorry for your loss!"

Fiyero's mother stepped back slowly. "Thank you." It came out more as a question.

"This is Glinda," Fiyero told his mother. "She's Elphaba's best friend."

His mother looked from Glinda to Elphaba a few times, seeming confused. She gave her son a puzzled glance.

"They were roommates at Shiz." He shrugged.

Elphaba realized why the woman seemed lost. "She doesn't seem like the kind of person that I'd befriend, does she?" She grinned.

"Elphie! Don't say that!" Glinda pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"Be honest, Glinda. When we first met, did you expect us the be friends?"

"Well," the blonde bit her lip, "not exactly."

Elphaba laughed. "You hated me."

"I did not. But you hated me!"

"I misjudged you," Elphaba corrected her.

Fiyero smiled. Elphaba had been lonely without Glinda, even if she'd never have admitted it. He was happy to see the two of them together again, no matter that it was only temporary. They complimented each other, though sometimes he couldn't understand their friendship at all.

When his mother left the room, Elphaba turned to her best friend. "What happened with the Wizard, Glinda?"

"Oh! Elphie, it was amazing. He wants to groom a few people to take over when he dies. Apparently he's going to have us as delegates. Each of us was assigned an area to assist with. He's got other people handling both Quadling Country and Munchkinland, but he wants me to handle both the North, like Gillikin, _and_ the West. As in…"

"Here?!" Elphaba's eyes lit up more than he had seen them light up since he'd asked her to marry him.

"Yes. I will be visiting you two quite a bit. I promise not to be a burden or get in the way. I know that as king, Fiyero, you are in charge of your tribe. I'm just supposed to keep an eye on things or something. He said that the tribes have wars sometimes, and he wants me to help keep the peace."

"Then I will do my best to make sure my tribe does not begin any Wizard will be impressed with you no matter what, though, I am sure," Fiyero told Glinda.

Elphaba had bitten her lip, though. "Be careful, Glinda."

"Oh, Elphie, he doesn't seem so bad. He's old and frail. There's not much he can do outside of sorcery."

But she still looked uneasy. "Just keep your eyes open. Promise me."

"Fae, Glinda can take care of herself." Fiyero took her hand.

"I can. And stop distracting from the topic at hand! We need to plan this wedding!"

Fiyero barely saw Elphaba in the days to come. Between fittings for the dress Glinda had designed for her (which he was not allowed to see), other planning and discussions with his mother, Elphaba was incredibly busy. He had absolutely no alone time with her until their wedding night.

"You're officially queen now," he told her as she lay beside him and night turned into morning.

"I don't think I was meant to be a queen." Elphaba stretched out. "This bed is too big. It doesn't feel right."

"We've never shared anything bigger than my bed at Shiz. And I think you make a fine queen. A perfect one."

"I'm certainly not perfect. No one is."

"Well, then," he pulled her close, "you're as close as they come."

She lowered her eyes. "Don't say that. You know I don't like that sort of thing, my love."

"Mmm," he kissed her nose. "Can I do something that you do like?"

"You already did. Multiple times, Fiyero." She smiled at him. "It's so late…"

"Early, actually. And I wasn't suggesting that. It is our first night together as a married couple. This is our bed now. I just want to hold you while we sleep. Because for the first time, I'm supposed to spend the night beside you. And that makes me the happiest man alive."

"You are so cliche, my prince." Elphaba grinned. "Excuse me, my _king_."

"You know you like it, my queen."

A month or so after they were married, they received a letter from Glinda. She had arranged a gathering in the City for all of the important people in both Gillikin and The Vinkus. The Wizard would be there.

Elphaba surprised him by telling him she wanted to go.

"I thought you hated the Wizard, Fae." He wasn't so sure he wanted to go, either. They'd only just begun to settle into married life. A trip to the City sounded exciting, but stressful. Fiyero wasn't sure he wanted that stress just yet.

"We're going. Think of how it would look if you didn't, with you being King, not to mention the fact that we're Glinda's friends. It wouldn't look right for her if we didn't go."

"But you and the Wizard? How can that conversation go over well?"

"There's nothing on that invitation that says we have to talk to the man. I'm sure Glinda will talk my ears off, anyway." Elphaba waved it away.

And so they headed towards the City. Elphaba had never been, and Fiyero enjoyed watching her stare out the windows of the carriage as they traveled. Her face changed as they got close, though. "What's wrong?"

"It looks... gritty. I always thought it was this shiny, beautiful place. All I see is dirt."

He'd never had any strange ideals of the City, but he could see what she meant. There were broken windows and rusted door frames everywhere they looked. Well, except the Wizard's palace. "We'll be at the palace, though, and that looks lovely, doesn't it?"

She nodded but didn't seem to agree.

That night, as Fiyero almost tripped over himself when he exited the bathroom after bathing. "Sweet Oz, Fae, you look absolutely stunning."

"I told you..."

"What else am I supposed to say?"

She stood in front of the mirror wearing a full-bodied crimson gown with a dipping neckline. Her hair was done up over her head with several curls framing her face. "Fiyero, don't."

"You're always beautiful, Fae, but this... I've never seen you wear something like this."

She smiled and he noticed then that she was wearing lipstick, too, a color close to her dress. "I'm a queen now, my sweet. I need to look like one, especially in front of these people tonight."

He couldn't stop staring. "I didn't think you thought that mattered."

"You know I don't. But others do and I don't want you to look like you chose a queen who simply didn't care. I'm not just representing myself tonight, Fiyero. I'm representing you and your people. So it does matter, whether I like it or not."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Well then, my queen, shall we?"

She put her arm in his and laughed. "We shall."

Glinda made a beeline for them as they entered the dining hall. "Elphie! You're wearing makeup! And I didn't have to put it on you!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "This is a fancy dinner, is it not?"

"But... but you never do that."

"Do what?"

"Dress yourself in anything that isn't black and boring. And is that rouge?"

"We've already had this conversation," Fiyero told Glinda. "And I've already told her how gorgeous she looks. I knew I would have the most beautiful wife in the room."

Elphaba flushed and looked at the floor.

An old man approached Fiyero. "You must be Fiyero, King of the Arjikis?"

Fiyero knew immediately who he was speaking to and bowed. He'd seen the Wizard once or twice from afar on visits to the City with his father. "Yes, Sir, I am. And this is my lovely wife, Elphaba, Queen of the Arjikis."

Elphaba held out her hand but did not bow.

The Wizard did not take it. "I've heard of her. I understand she was meant to be Third Thropp Descending."

"I'm right here. You can speak to me, not about me." Elphaba folded her arms across her chest.

"You, _Woman_, will speak when spoken to. And you will bow when you speak to the Great and Powerful Oz."

He saw her jaw clench. "Excuse me?"

Fiyero bit his lip. "Elphaba, please."

She brushed him off. "No. I don't care who you are, how much money you have and what kind of power you hold, you do not get to parade yourself about the rest of the world. Being the Wizard doesn't somehow make you better than anyone else!"

Glinda tried to step in, too, sensing the coming storm. "Elphaba has had a rough day, Sir."

"A rough day? All I've done today is stare at the ruins of a City I thought was supposed to be beautiful, but clearly that doesn't matter if it's not the part that he's living in! And you know when I had a rough day, Glinda? When Dr. Dillamond was murdered on what I can only assume was his command! _That _was a rough day." She turned back to the Wizard. "See? I can talk about you like you aren't here, too."

"Elphie!" Glinda gasped.

"Maybe we should go," Fiyero begged.

"No." The Wizard reached out and grabbed Elphaba's arm with an old, gnarled fist. "You will apologize and _you will bow._"

"I will not." Elphaba jerked her arm away and fled the room.

"She better," the Wizard looked at both of them and walked away.

Fiyero and Glinda looked at one another helplessly. "Glinda, you know she won't do anything of the sort. What is going to happen?"

"Calm her down and see if she will. And I'll try to smooth things over with him. I should've known this would happen. Oh, Elphie..." Glinda looked at the door Elphaba had just exited. "It's probably a good thing Madame Morrible never let her meet him after graduation, huh?"

"That's for sure." Fiyero muttered. "She did have a point, though. He was incredibly rude. When did he become so pompous and arrogant?"

Glinda didn't answer the question. "Fiyero, Elphaba is a queen now. She knew she'd have to do this eventually. Talk her down." She began to walk in the Wizard's direction.

Fiyero found Elphaba pacing angrily in the hallway just outside the dining room. He took her hand. "Fae..."

"I'm sorry, Fiyero. I just... even my father never spoke to me that way."

"I know. He was out of line. But he is the Wizard, Elphaba, and even if you don't like it, he holds a lot of power in his hands. We have to be polite."

"I don't know if I can, my love."

"Try. If you go apologize, I'm sure he'll be nicer."

"I doubt that. But for your sake, Fiyero, I will." Elphaba squeezed his hand as they walked back into the room.

Fiyero caught Glinda's eye across the room and nodded at her curtly. He kissed Elphaba's fingers quickly as Glinda and the Wizard made their way back over. "You know I would never let anyone speak to you that way if I had control over it. This is why I didn't want to come. I wish I could keep you away from this."

"I know." Elphaba curtseyed exaggeratedly as the Wizard approached. "Your honor..."

The Wizard was grinning in a way that made Fiyero very uneasy. "I remember where else I have heard your name, Elphaba Thropp. You were that Goat's lab assistant, weren't you?"

"His name was Dr. Dillamond." Elphaba's face grew dark.

Fiyero swallowed hard. The man had touched a nerve and he knew there was no way she was going to forgive that.

"You found his body." The Wizard said.

Elphaba did not speak.

"I had to stop him. You understand that, no? Even though he thought he was working for good, it was too much. He was making too many waves."

"Stop him? Stop him from what? Proving you wrong? Because you are. And you are lucky all of Oz hasn't figured that out yet. But they will." Elphaba hissed. "I will make sure of that." She turned on her heel and began to leave the room again.

The Wizard gestured to his guards. "Throw her in South Stairs on treason charges!"

"No!" Fiyero ran after her.

But she didn't need protecting. In her anger, somehow her power had surged. Everyone and everything near her was thrown back by some sort of jolt of power. Elphaba didn't even seem to notice as she continued out the door.

The Wizard turned to him. "Denounce your wife."

"Why?" At this point, Fiyero was raging, too. He had sent guards after Elphaba! "She's right."

"You have just started something that you are not prepared to finish, my boy. Denounce her."

"No. She's right. And more importantly, I love her. I think I'll take my leave." No one came after him as he left the room.

Elphaba was already outside walking towards their hotel. "Fiyero, I couldn't... after what he said..."

"I understand," he said. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Fae. He goaded you on. Maybe you shouldn't have let him, but he was certainly asking for it."

She threw open the door to their room and quickly began throwing clothes into the door. Elphaba jumped when a knock came a few moments later. "I figured they'd come after us sooner or later."

"Go out the window. I will stall them." He moved towards the door.

"No. You are not a sorcerer. I can take them."

"I may not have magic on my side, Elphaba, but I've been trained in combat since I was a child. Go."

"I'm not leaving you."

The door burst open and Glinda surprised them both by rushing in, breathless. "What in Oz were you thinking? Elphaba, he wants you to give yourself up. I tried to get him to back down, I did. But he wouldn't. Oh, Elphie, he said if you turn yourself in within the next day he will throw you in South Stairs and spare your life. But, sweet Oz, if you don't, Elphaba... he's going to declare war on the Vinkus."


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"He's declaring war because she talked back to him?" Fiyero demanded.

"He will if she doesn't turn herself in within twenty-four hours, yes." Glinda sighed. "He sees her as a threat. You heard what she said and you saw what she did. He knows what kind of power she has. That's the whole reason Morrible wanted us both to meet the Wizard. He does not want the kind of power we have to go unchecked."

"I can make better decisions about how to use my power than he can!" Elphaba threw her hands in the air. This was ridiculous.

"I did my best to talk him out of it, I did."

"It doesn't matter what anyone says. I can tell that much. A man so stubborn should _not_ be running Oz." Then she realized something. She grabbed her best friend's hand. "You shouldn't be here! You need to go. He already knows we're friends. He will punish you."

"I'm not leaving you here. We need to figure this out. You've got a little time."

"And what do you suggest I do?"

Glinda had tears in her eyes. "I don't know! But I do know I can't work for him anymore. You heard what he said. When I wasn't sure if he'd actually killed Dr. Dillamond, that was one thing. He is as awful as you say and I've known it since I got back here after your wedding. I can't pretend to deny it anymore."

"Don't jeopardize your life on my account." Elphaba stepped back and looked at Fiyero. "Either of you."

"He can't do this!" Fiyero grabbed her. "And I won't let him have you."

"Fiyero, he wants you, too. You talked back, too. He won't put you in South Stairs if you step down and proclaim your marriage with her annulled. He can't have someone like you in a position of power." At this point the tears were flowing freely down Glinda's cheeks, her makeup was smeared.

"This is my fault," she said as it dawned on her, detaching herself from Fiyero.

"He marches on the Vinkus tomorrow if you haven't turned yourselves in."

"What have I done?" Elphaba sat on the bed slowly.

"It isn't your fault." Fiyero insisted. "You were in the right. We will fight."

"And Gillikin will follow," Glinda said, sniffling.

"You mustn't! That's crazy. And Fiyero, if you leave me now, he will let you go. Please,"

Both Glinda and Fiyero shook their heads. "No."

"We need to get out of here, head back to the Vinkus. I'll lead the army. It is not going to be safe here." Fiyero began throwing his things in a bag.

She could see in his eyes that he would not back down. Elphaba realized she wasn't the stubborn one, after all. She began helping him pack. "Glinda…"

"I'll meet you in less than an hour outside. We'll take my bubble."

"You and that obnoxious bubble!"

Glinda shook her head and left the room.

"I can't be to blame for all of these people going to war," she murmured.

"Even if you give yourself up we'd still fight."

They arrived in the Vinkus in the middle of the next day. Fiyero went to speak with his mother while Glinda looked through all of the old spellbooks she could find in Kiamo Ko's small library. And Elphaba wandered the halls anxiously, skipping dinner. Fiyero practically had to drag her to the bedroom.

She still wouldn't get into the bed. Instead, she went to the window. "You know they're probably marching now."

"And we will meet them. The Scrow, the Yunatama, even the smaller tribes… they have agreed to follow me. All of the Vinkus will fight. You and Glinda are two of the most powerful sorceresses in all of Oz. That man has no idea who he is dealing with, Fae. Because of all the warring that used to take place between tribes, all three tribes have armies at the ready. I will lead them. We will not back down."

She bit her lip. Glinda was already asleep. How could she sleep at a time like this? "I'm sorry, Fiyero."

"I'm not. Someone needed to stand up to him."

"This is insane! I've been queen barely a month and already my actions have started a war with the most powerful man in Oz." She hid her face in her hands. "I told you I should never have been a queen."

"Then I shouldn't be a king! Because I think what you did was right. And Glinda does, too. We can't all be wrong. This has been brewing for a long time, Fae; sooner or later something would have sparked it."

"It didn't have to be me!"

"Elphaba," Fiyero grabbed her hands, "stop. Yes, this is happening a little fast. And it's huge. But change does not come easily in this world."

"I've just put everything I love in danger. I saw the fear in your mother's eyes when you told her they were coming. And I caused that."

"We need to rest and you need to stop this. If you are right and they are marching now, then tomorrow we will fight. Please, go to sleep."

"You're going to be in the front lines tomorrow…"

"You will be fighting, too."

"From the back. Magic can be cast best at a distance. But you will be right there. That should be me. I'm the one who started this."

"My people need to see me there. And I know how to lead them. I've trained my whole life for this." Fiyero got in the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Now for the love of Lurline, please, let's go to sleep. I love you. I'm scared, too, but worrying is only going to waste time."

She nodded and climbed into bed beside him. Elphaba closed her eyes as his arm snuck around her waist. She breathed him in. But she didn't sleep. Long after his breathing had slowed, she lay awake. Fiyero could not get hurt. Or Glinda. Or anyone.

Elphaba gingerly pulled his arms from around her and slipped out of bed. Fumbling in the dark, she grabbed a dress and changed, not even sure if it was on right. Then she grabbed a shawl. Carefully, she opened the door and left the room. There were guards posted at the doors of the castle. Of course there were, tonight of all nights. "I just need some air," she lied. They nodded at her. They must have wondered what she was doing with the broom she usually kept in the library.

The air outside nipped at her skin. Nights in the Vinkus were cold, even in the summer. She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders tighter. She looked at the broom in her hands and clambered on hastily. If they wanted a fight, she'd give it to them. This was her battle, not Fiyero's, not Glinda's.

She hovered in the air through the night, heading in a direction she assumed was towards the City. Morning had drawn near when she saw the Gale Force approaching in the distance. She jumped off her broom and stood defiantly as they marched towards her. Closing her eyes, she conjured a ball of fire and threw it at them.

But it never hit them. The flames hit some sort of barrier and dissipated. For a moment, she did nothing. This she had not expected. How had she not thought of it? The Wizard had powerful magic on his side, too; not just his own, but Madame Morrible's. And they already knew of her power, Morrible had taught her how to use it! Still, she stood strong, glaring at them as they marched ever closer.

She tried once more to cast a spell, this time trying to strike them with a bolt of lightning. It split off into a thousand directions and became mere sparks. Elphaba clenched her fists, not backing down despite the fact that the Gale Force was only feet away. Two of them reached out roughly and grabbed her, yanking her arms around her back and tying them together. Concentrating hard, she tried to set the rope on fire, but nothing would work. She cursed. The guards said nothing as they tossed her atop a horse and turned around.

When she realized that the rest of the Gale Force was still marching for Kiamo Ko, she began to panic. What did they want with Fiyero? With Glinda? Sure, it was past twenty-four hours, but she'd given herself up, more or less. "What are you doing? I'm the one you want! Leave them be!" But they ignored her and the guards with her led her closer and closer to the City. She continued to shout at them until her voice was hoarse. By the time they paraded her into South Stairs, her voice was dry and cracking.

They bypassed the regular cells and took her into another room with only four small empty cells. She was shoved into one of them and the door was locked behind her. Elphaba did not bother to try and magic herself out of this. She knew it would do no good.

Soon the Wizard came with several guards. She stood in her cell with her head held high. Her dress was torn and her hair was in knots but he would not see her shamed. He pointed towards her and a guard entered her cell, grabbing her arm and holding it out. She realized then he had a bucket of water, but the Wizard would not see her fear. Instead, she spoke, "People will hear about what you have done. And they will fight you."

"They'll see alright. Because I'm going to make an example out of you and your comrades. No one will even think about fighting back after I'm finished with you." The Wizard snapped his fingers.

The guard began to drip water on her bare forearm, smiling sadistically as he did it.

She hissed. It was like touching the still burning embers on the stove. Through gritted teeth, she said, "You underestimate your people. You always have."

"They are no better than Sheep."

"Go ahead. Keep thinking that." She stuck her nose in the air, trying not to wince as the water dripped down her arm, burning as it went.

"I will think and do as I please. You, on the other hand, must learn to shut your mouth."

"Then why don't you just kill me already? If I'm loud?"

"I intend to. But only after I kill your husband, your baby sister and your precious little friend while you watch."

Elphaba's heart dropped into her stomach and she charged at him, the guard holding her arm yanked her back. "You will never get away with this. You will never get near Fiyero _or _Glinda. They will kill you first."

"I have all of Oz at my disposal. They can't hurt me. But my army has probably already reached the Vinkus. They are tearing your people to shreds as we speak."

Whether or not they won this battle, there would be people dead because of her, and a lot of them. On both sides. Her strength began to crumble. She lowered her eyes.

She could hear the smile in his voice. "Don't worry, Elphaba, I intend to keep you updated on the progression of this little war. Every single battle. Every single _death_." He left her then.

The guard finally dropped her arm and she lunged at him.

But she knew no combat, and he had her pinned to the wall in seconds. "I wouldn't do that. The Wizard has given us permission to do whatever we please to you so long as you are left alive. Fighting back would be a mistake."

She could see the lust in his eyes and she nodded. "I won't. Let me go."

He released her, practically throwing her to the ground. "For now."

And she was alone. Elphaba nursed her arm and sat down on the dank cot. She had tried her best to rattle him, but he had beaten her. Tomorrow, he would not.

But he didn't come the next day, though the guard did. The water drew red welts in her skin and seared scars into her arm with each drop. Day after day, the torture continued. Weeks went by, and she heard nothing of Fiyero, Glinda or the war going on outside. But no news was good news, right?

Though she couldn't be certain, more than a month of pain and boredom had passed when Madame Morrible appeared outside the doors of her cell. "Madame Morrible."

"I knew from the day you walked onto my campus that you would be a problem. Despite your good marks and talent, I saw the evil in you."

"Are you sure you weren't looking in the mirror? Because you are the one in the wrong." Elphaba spat.

"And now you've ruined Ms. Glinda. I thought pairing the two of you as roommates might help you. Instead, you dragged the poor girl down to your level."

"I showed her how to think for herself! She knows what she's capable of, now. She finally sees what you are, what the Wizard is."

"She will die because of you!" Morrible shouted. "And you do not care."

"Glinda is strong. She can take care of herself. She is more powerful even than you are. And you know that just as well as I do."

"No one is more powerful than our great Wizard."

"You can go on thinking that, Morrible. Think whatever you want. When this is over, it will be your head on a stake, not hers." Elphaba swallowed hard. Days of silence had made her strong, but the image in her mind of heads on a stake made her grimace.

"You stupid girl! I never should have let you into my school. You seduced that young prince for power and corrupted my best student just to prove a sick point."

Elphaba snorted. "Do you really think I could _seduce_ anyone? Look at me! Fiyero fell in love with me of his own accord. And you don't give Glinda nearly enough credit. Her thoughts are her own, not mine. I did none of this. I was merely the only one brave enough to put a voice to it. _They will win_. You cannot defeat them."

"That's funny because we've captured them just today."


	17. Chapter 16

******AN: I'm so sorry this took so long. Not only have I been doing one community theater show and working overtime, I also thought it was a great idea to try out for yet ANOTHER show. Good news, though, I'm back down to doing just one show and my boss finally hired another person. So... maybe I'll have writing time again!**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Fiyero rubbed his temples. "We're getting nowhere. We need her, Glinda."

"I've told you this before, Fiyero. We can't go after her. Who would lead the fight when you're in the City?" Glinda looked up from the spellbook on the table in front of her and shook her head at Fiyero.

"We're barely leading it now, Glinda. It's been more than a month. I'm not sleeping, not when every time I reach over she's not there. And you're just as exhausted. Your spells are weaker. You're just as worried as I am, I can see it. My younger brother can lead them for a few days." He knew he couldn't go on like this.

When he had woken the morning she'd left, he hadn't even bothered to go after her. He knew she must've left hours before and there would be no getting her back without going all the way to the City. And besides, by then, he could see the Gale Force in the distance. As much as he wanted to save her, he could not leave his kingdom when an attack loomed on the horizon. That very night when the fighting had subsided, he had began to plan. But he needed Glinda's help.

Since the second day, they had been at something of a stalemate. They needed a push, and he knew when Elphaba and Glinda joined forces it would be just the push they needed. But Glinda couldn't do it on her own, though she had tried.

"Fiyero, just because he can lead an army doesn't mean he should. You know the strategies. Your leadership is the only reason we have held out."

"He had the same training I did. If we don't get her soon, Glinda, the entire army will fall to pieces from sheer exhaustion. They have more people on the sidelines waiting to fight. We don't."

"If we are killed, Fiyero, then this is over. It will all be for nothing. She wouldn't want that."

"If we don't get her soon, it's over anyway." He slammed a fist down on the table. "I think she'd like to be alive to see us win! I need your magic to get us in. You know the spells they placed over that wretched place. You've been there. You are the only one who can help me save her. Please, Glinda."

She sighed and when she looked up he saw tears in her eyes. "I miss her, too. But we cannot let them win."

"Listen, Glinda…"

"I didn't say no. I just said we can't get caught."

And for the first time in over a month, Fiyero smiled. "Actually, Glinda, I think getting caught is exactly what we need to do."

The room they threw him into was pitch black. He felt around him and found bars. Of course he was in a cell of some sort.

"Who is that? If you've come to torment me further, leaving the lights out isn't going to make it any worse." Elphaba's voice was a welcome sound in the darkness, no matter how afraid she sounded.

"Fae!" He reached toward her voice.

"Fiyero?"

"Oh, thank Oz. She wasn't sure where I'd get sent, if it would be the larger cells or the torture chamber where she thought you'd be sent…"

"What are you doing? She? You mean Glinda? Where is she?"

"Upstairs speaking with the Wizard. She demanded to speak with him the moment they brought us here. I don't think they knew how to respond to that. They're used to listening to her commands, but at the same time she's an outlaw." Relief flooded his body. No matter what happened next, at least he was near her again. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw the outline of her form in the darkness, small and thin.

"What did you do? Do you have a death wish?"

"I wasn't going to let them keep you here." He heard a commotion above them.

"He will kill you!"

Fiyero couldn't tell if anyone else was there and he wasn't ready to tell her they had a plan. "Hush." A door swung open and light flooded in. "That was fast."

Slowly, a small ball of white light entered the room. He heard Glinda before he saw her. "Quickly. We must go."

"Ginda, how? I've tried many times. Magic doesn't work here."

"Oh, Elphie! I helped them set up the muting spell. If you think I don't know how to disarm it, you don't know me very well!" Glinda began muttering a chant. There was a clicking noise and then the creaking of their cell doors.

Fiyero rushed to Elphaba. It was the first time he got a good look at her. His eyes were drawn immediately to her left forearm, smooth burns running across it, her skin so marred that it was pink in some places. "What did they do to you?"

She wouldn't look at him. "It doesn't matter now."

"We have to get out of here," Glinda urged.

He took Elphaba's hand. "He'll never get away with this, my love." Then he turned to Glinda. "So how…?"

"Follow me." She led them up the stairs. They went through a room of men on the ground, eyes moving but bodies stuck. He hadn't realized until that moment how powerful Glinda's magic really was. Soon they were in darkness again. "This goes under the palace. There's an entire network of tunnels down here. They were put in by the Ozma Regent many years ago. No one uses them anymore. I only discovered them by accident."

"I don't want to know what you were doing when you found them, Glinda." Elphaba quipped.

"Stop that, Elphie!"

They wandered through the darkness for what felt like hours. He could hear Elphaba breathing heavily and he decided not to talk to her too much. She was weak. By the time they reached the sunlight, she was stumbling. Fiyero looked at Glinda. "What now? I don't know that we're going to be able to walk much further." And when he said "we," he meant Elphaba…

"We're not going to be walking." The City was far behind them. Glinda grinned and chanted yet another spell.

"There is no way I am getting in that Oz forsaken bubble!" Elphaba said when she realized what Glinda was doing.

"Oh, stop. Do you want to walk all the way back to the Vinkus? It could take weeks. This will only take hours." And the bubble surrounded them.

Elphaba didn't protest further. Instead, she sat on the clear floor of the bubble and stared downwards. Fiyero wasn't sure when, but she fell asleep at some point, still sitting upright. By the time they rounded the Vinkus (making sure to go around rather than to pass over the fighting, as they didn't know what could shoot the bubble down, but they didn't want to take the chance that the Gale Force did), she had slumped down.

"She doesn't look so good," Glinda said softly.

"They tortured her. I suppose I should've expected as much. We should've gotten to her sooner," he whispered.

"Elphaba can hold her own. You know we had to wait. Going after her right away was exactly what they expected."

"Look at her, Glinda! I can see her ribs through her dress, the little of her dress that is left. Her arm is covered in welts and burns and she won't even look at me!"

"Calm down, Fiyero. She's traumatized. I get that. But you mustn't forget that she's the one who walked right into their hands. On purpose."

"She did that to save us. And we let her stay there for a month."

"Elphaba would never have forgiven us if they had caught us because we tried to save her too soon. Give her some time. Don't push her. She will need her rest. This fight is not over." As they touched down, Glinda waved her arm and the bubble disappeared, Elphaba's body falling into the soft grass.

Fiyero bent down and went to pick her up, but she woke then. "I can walk, Fiyero."

"We're going back to Kiamo Ko for the night. Tomorrow we'll join the front lines and make camp there. But you should sleep in a real bed at least for the night, Fae."

She nodded and made her way into castle.

"I'm glad you're safe, Elphie," Glinda murmured. "We were so worried. Well, Fiyero was more than I was, to tell the truth. I told him you would stay strong."

A thin smile crept across her face. "Thank you, Glinda." She reached their bedroom and turned to Fiyero. "I need to eat something. Is it alright if someone just brings it here? I am so tired and I don't want sit at the table with everyone else. I can't handle all the attention right now."

"Of course. Anything you want." Fiyero opened the door and glanced at Glinda as she proceeded down the hall to the guest suite that basically belonged to her. She mouthed, "Take good care of her," and he nodded.

Elphaba looked around the room. "I need to clean up. I don't want to think about how long it's been since I've had any oil…" She went to the coset where she kept her clothes and oils, reaching for a bottle.

He came up behind her and grabbed it. "Let me, Fae." Carefully, he peeled her torn and dirty dress from her skin, feeling her shudder as he did so. "It's alright, Fae."

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I almost forgot what it was like for someone to touch me with anything other than malice."

Fiyero rubbed oil on his palms and rubbed her shoulders gently. "What did they do, Fae? Did they…?" He trailed off. His face darkened and anger flooded his body just thinking about it.

"No. One guard threatened to. A lot. He grabbed me once or twice, but he never did anything like that. Mostly it was just starvation, beatings and water."

He stopped when he reached her left forearm. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It probably needs alcohol…"

"That is going to hurt a lot."

"I've been sitting in a dirty cell for over a month. It needs to be disinfected." She stepped away from him and went to a drawer by her bed, grabbing a bottle and cloth. "Will you?"

He took it from her and dripped some rubbing alcohol on the cloth. Tenderly, he pressed the cloth against her arm.

She whimpered and looked away and he cleaned her wound. Then he took the oil again and finished touching her, trying not to get too distracted by her body. He wanted her, but she was exhausted and hurt. "You could've been killed, Fiyero," she said when he finished and had called a servant to bring her food.

"So could you."

"And I would've been to blame in either case. Fiyero, he was going to kill you. He was going to kill you and Glinda while I watched! Coming after me was stupid!"

"Well we got out. There's no point in dwelling on it." He shrugged. "Did you really think I was going to let him keep you there, doing Oz only knows what to you?"

"Every day I was just grateful you were still alive! I don't care what else he did. The worst part was every time I heard a noise… I was certain he was coming to gloat over your death." Her voice cracked. "When I heard your voice, Fiyero, I thought the next thing I would see was your dead body."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "Don't think like that. You had to know I was coming after you. I had to save you."

"You realize Glinda did most of the saving, right? You were just bait."

He laughed. "It was my plan. Do I at least get some credit for that?"

She smiled and nodded at him, turning silent as a servant entered the room with piles of bread and noodles and fruit.

"Be careful, Elphaba. If you eat too much at once your stomach won't handle it."

She'd already shoved a piece of bread into her mouth. "I know. I studied these things the same as you did." Elphaba grabbed a pear.

He sat on the bed as she ate, smiling as he watched her. "I'm so glad you're home. I wanted to come sooner, I did. But Glinda kept saying they'd be expecting that."

"Glinda was right," she said, mouth full. "Like you said, it doesn't matter. We're all back now." She put down the plate. "I know it wasn't much, but I'm full."

"Come to bed, then. It's late and you need some sleep."

Elphaba crawled in the bed beside him. "I hate to admit I needed to be rescued, but… thank you for rescuing me."


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: I haven't written in a while since I've been busy and I'm just about catching up to myself. Oh, and this chapter is rated "M"**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

He kissed her on the nose. "I had to. I was miserable without you, Fae. Not knowing where you were, what was happening to you."

"I felt the same," she said softly.

Fiyero cupped her cheek. "Don't ever do that again."

"I'll try not to." She took a deep breath. "What happens tomorrow, exactly?"

"Well, I will take my brother's place back in the front lines and lead my people. And you and Glinda will stay behind and use your magic. She knows how to weaken those barriers, although her spells are still a little sluggish when they hit them, but it's something."

"I want to be up at the front with you."

"No. Magic is a distance game. And you know nothing about swords or spears."

She didn't like the thought of staying in the background while he did the dangerous work, but he was right. "If you insist." Elphaba yawned. "I guess I am tired…"

"I love you, Fae. And bringing you back was what I had to do, so stop fretting about it. Good night."

They awoke early the next morning and ate breakfast. Elphaba was so grateful to eat. In South stairs, they had "fed" her by giving her meat and laughing when she wouldn't eat it, telling her how they had executed some of the Animals in the general population just so she could eat. She had dry heaved just looking at the food all night the first night.

Fiyero still worried about her, even as they rode towards the area where the army was camped. "No one will hate you if you rest for another day."

"I will be away from the fighting. I don't have to be at perfect health to use a spell."

"They are stronger when you feel your best," Glinda commented.

"Then they will get stronger as I do, but I can at least I can still contribute now. There's no reason I shouldn't be here. The two of you are here, so I will be, too."

When they arrived among the tents, Elphaba felt the stares of the people. Was it because she'd been gone and they hadn't expected to see her? Or was it because they hated her because she was the reason they were at war? She did not wish to know the answer.

Fiyero got in front of everyone and spoke. "I know that you are run down. The fighting has been going on for over a month now and you must be eager to return to your families. It seems like it will never end. That is why we went on a mission yesterday to rescue my wife. In combination with the sorceresses we already have, her power may finally push this war in the direction we want it to go! We will show the Wizard that we are more than the uncivilized barbarians he thinks we are!"

His men cheered at that. Elphaba smiled. He really was meant to lead. She turned to Glinda. "They respect him."

"If it weren't for him, Elphaba, we would've lost already. But his strategies and training have kept these people alive."

As they marched towards the battlefield, Fiyero went far ahead of them with his men. She did not worry. Well, she tried not to. Instead, she recited spells in her head, preparing for the fight. The Gale Force came towards them from the distance. "It's interesting how Fiyero puts himself in the middle of the battle and actually leads his people while the Wizard only sends his army and stays in his cushy little palace. I suppose he thinks his life has more value than anyone else's."

"It would appear so." Glinda grabbed her hand as they climbed a makeshift platform that had been built into a tree. "We will stand here. We can see everything."

"Good." She could see Fiyero from here. If anything happened to him, she'd be there in an instant. "How exactly do you handle their magic barrier spells?"

"Repeat after me." Glinda chanted and she followed suit. "Maybe with the two of us, we can really kill those things."

"Do we have no other magic?"

"Over there." She pointed to a small line of people in the back of the army. "But we put me up here so I can handle the bigger picture. I'm a little more powerful than they are. As are you."

Elphaba nodded. "Glinda, Madame Morrible came to see me when I was in South Stairs."

"Horrible Morrible? Why?"

"She told me I had corrupted you. That because of me, you would die."

"That old bat doesn't know a damn thing about me! She only knows what she wanted me to be. And I'm not her puppet."

"I told her that, Glinda. I told her you think for yourself."

"I'm sure she didn't listen."

And the battle began. Together, they cast the disarming spell on the barrier. Out of the corner of her eye, Elphaba watched Fiyero as his sword hit against a shield. She tightened her jaw. Nothing could happen to him. She wouldn't allow it. "Is there any way to actually see if the barrier came down?"

"Throw things at it. It doesn't so much come down as it dissolves. The more we dissolve it, the more we can get through, of course." Glinda looked at Elphaba. "Elphie, I'm good with the defensive stuff, but offensively… I'm not a tough as you are."

"I got it." She glanced around. "Can you set up a barrier for us that lets magic through one way and not the other?"

"That's how they work. Perhaps I'd better set one up around us. I mean, if they sent any sort of water this way..."

Elphaba shuddered, thinking of the dripping water, and the scar on her arm tingled. "Then do that. And keep it strong. I'll fight back. What about healing magic?"

"I can handle minor wounds. Broken bones will require a nurse."

"Watch for anything like that." Elphaba closed her eyes and began to chant, throwing a ball of fire the size of her head towards the last few ranks of the Gale Force. She did not want to get too close to the front lines, lest anything she do come too close to Fiyero.

She saw a cloud form over the Gale Force and start making its way towards them. Glinda grabbed her arm. "Elphie…"

"Fight it, Glinda."

"They know how to break the barriers just as well as I do. Remember, I helped them…"

There was nowhere close to run for shelter. With the barrier that Glinda had created weakened, she wouldn't be killed by the rain, but her whole body would be burned by the small drops that made it through. Watching the cloud grow closer, she swallowed hard, closed her eyes and steeled herself for the pain.

It didn't come. She peeked an eye open and then the other. The cloud was gone. And then she saw why. Fiyero had shoved himself towards the sorcerers in the center of the ranks of Gale Force and had thrown his spear at the person conjuring the cloud. Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief.

But that didn't last long. Fiyero was quickly surrounded by Gale Force soldiers. She sent a bolt of lightning towards the line of soldiers. It wasn't as strong as it would've been without the barrier, much like her fireball had been, but it was enough to shock them. Fiyero didn't even flinch, almost as if he'd been expecting it. He darted out between two soldiers and held his shield in front of him, breaking through the rest of the lines quickly as he made his way back to his own army.

It went on like that all day, though Fiyero was never in jeopardy like that again. She made it back to their tent at camp before he did and began to clean up.

When his arms came around her and began to rub her shoulders with oil, she jumped. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I walked in and saw you like that and I didn't want you to stop. I was quiet. No one else will come in. There are guards in the doorway making sure of that." Fiyero pulled her waist against his. His hands lowered to her breasts, circling them over and over.

She moaned and pressed her head against his chest, finding that it was bare behind her, dripping with small beads of sweat from the fight, breathing heavily as his caresses continued. "I missed your body," she murmured.

"And I missed yours," he whispered huskily. He pressed his face into her neck, his hands sliding down over her abdomen.

Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers stroked between her legs. She was sure he must've been out of oil by then, but there was more than enough lubrication as he moved back and forth, pushing a finger into the hot wetness between her legs. Elphaba turned her head and caught his mouth, his tongue exploring her lips, running along her teeth.

She could feel him, hard behind her, and she reached a hand around, grabbing him. "Fae…"

Elphaba led him to the pile of blankets in the corner that was clearly meant to be their bed. "I want you." She threw him onto them, grinning lustily.

He undid his trousers, struggling to pull them over his length. "I would gladly oblige."

She got onto her knees and climbed over him, taking him inside her. Her knees on either side of him, she began to sway her hips, enjoying the way she could control the angle and the depth at which he entered her. He thrust his hips upwards, and she felt all of him plunging into her as she pressed down onto him. Elphaba tossed her head back, crying out softly.

Her body shuddered as she sank down onto him again and again, pleasure rushing through her at such a strength she could barely move, though he continued to glide himself into her faster. She bit down on her lip hard as euphoria shot through her. She could taste her own blood.

He wasn't done. Fiyero rolled her over, staying inside her as he did, and smiled. "I love you, Fae." He pressed his hands into the ground beside her for leverage.

Her mind was still reeling from orgasm and she could barely respond. He immersed himself within her, each time eliciting a whimper. It went on for what must have been hours until finally, both of them covered in sweat, he collapsed beside her. Finally, she was able to respond to his affection. "I love you, too, my sweet."

He faced her, tracing a finger along her jaw line. "You have no idea how much I missed that."

"Oh, my love, I think I do." Her body was still tingling, sticky fluid between her thighs, sweat causing several strands of hair to stick to her face forehead. She wiped them away, gasping. "I'm going to have quite the mess to clean in the morning. I'm fairly certain these blankets are quite dirty…"

"Let someone else do it, my queen. Besides, if we wake early enough I might just have to have you again."

She closed her eyes, trying not to think about it or she'd be too worked up to sleep. She looked at him again after a moment. "Mmm. I don't know if we'll have the time. And you know we both have to keep our energy up for the fighting…"

"I can make it quick. Or I can take as long as you need me to."

"That you can… Now stop talking about it."

Kissing her one more time, he laughed. "You are irresistible. I can't help myself sometimes. He ran a finger along her ribs and her abdomen. "We're lucky you haven't already gotten pregnant."

Did he have to say that? Elphaba turned over and said nothing.

"Fae?"

She closed her eyes, still silent.

"What is going on?" He grabbed her and forced her to face him again.

When she met his eyes, she gulped. "I was pregnant. I didn't even know it... When they took me, Fiyero… but the stress of being captured, the torture… they hit me… and I couldn't… by the time I realized..."

"Oh, sweet Oz. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was awful enough without that part. I didn't want to think about it." She looked away.

"What happened, Elphaba?"

"The third or fourth day they had me, one of the guards beat me after he finished with the water. After he left, I realized I was bleeding, and it hurt so badly. I knew I shouldn't have been bleeding then. Then I realized I hadn't bled when I was supposed to over a week before that, and I've always been regular and…"

"Oh, Fae." He wrapped her in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I knew we should've come for you the moment I knew you were gone. You should not have gone through that alone."

"You did what you had to. And, like you said, Fiyero… I'm sure we'll have plenty more chances." Her face darkened. "I didn't even know. I didn't have a chance to get attached. Neither did you. It's probably better that way. We don't need to bring a child into the world during wartime, anyway." She was saying this just as much for herself as she was for him.

"I will kill him," Fiyero said suddenly.

"Fiyero…"

"No. After everything he put us through, what he did to you… I will kill him. We will win this war, Fae."


End file.
